Unveiled
by WinterEssence00
Summary: Tsuna never asked for this fate, the mafia boss fate. He didn't want a spartan infant as a home tutor or to be targeted by various mafia criminals. No, all he wanted to do was live the life of a No-Good middle school student. But, with the arrival of new mafia teens who vow to follow his leadership...well let's just say normalcy is basically nonexistent. 27/oc, 18/oc, 80/oc
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, people of FanFiction! After years of being a reader and reviewer of many different stories, I've finally decided to post my first story so why not of KHR since I'm going through an obsessed phase at the moment. I'm going to try and make this as interesting as I can but things will move at a steady pace.

That being said this story takes place after the whole Mukuro fight when Tsuna and the gang are entering a new year of school. There will also be a main focus on TsunaxOc, HibarixOc, and YamamotoxOc romance, but it will build up as a mutual friendship and understanding before actual romance comes into play. This chapter is just an intro to a few of my Ocs and Tsuna's encounter, nothing really dramatic in fact this is probably a total snooze but eh... Now onward!

Oh yeah, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn no matter how much I would love to. I only own the rights to the people y'all know y'all never heard of in the manga or anime.

* * *

Chapter 1: What the New Season Brings

Spring had finally reached the small town of Namimori. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, their petals sprinkling the grounds due to the soft, warm breeze. The citizens roamed around the shopping district for the seasonal discounts, including the main hero Tsuna, who just walked out of the supermarket carrying armfuls of paper bags filled with groceries.

"I hope I got everything." he muttered as he double checked the contents of the bags. His mother sent him out to do some shopping because Lambo asked kindly - whined uncontrollably - for some beef curry with udon noodles for dinner. In the end, she gave Tsuna a large list of supplies so he could run the errands while she took the kids to the park. It must've had something to do with Lambo being an awful person to go shopping with. In all his remembrance, Tsuna didn't notice the lone figure standing in front of him until they collided and fell onto the ground. Some of the bags contents fell out but Tsuna was grateful that none of it was the produce.

"I'm sorry!" both Tsuna and the stranger exclaimed at the same time. He looked up and saw the one he bumped into was a girl with long reddish brown hair spilling over her shoulder as she refilled the spilled contents into the brown bags.

"No, it's my fault. I should've been watching where I was going." The young woman said to Tsuna before sighing. "I am such a klutz."

"Well, I've been a klutz for as long as I could remember so I'm not really one to judge." Tsuna consoled with truth to his words. His coordination wasn't really something to be desired. He heard her laugh sweetly before looking at him with big beautiful amber colored eyes that captivated him. Tsuna felt the slight blush rise on his cheeks.

"I'm glad you have a sense of humor about it. Most people would be a little peeved about being knocked over." said the girl as she filled the last item into the bag.

"Believe it or not, I'm kind of use to being in these situations. My home isn't the most normal environment." Tsuna explained thinking back to the many occasions of tripping over his own feet or dealing with Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, and Reborn. Especially Reborn. The girl giggled again as the two both stood up, meeting at the same height while she handed him the grocery bag. "My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi but people usually call me Tsuna."

"Well Tsuna-kun, my name is Guang Mei. It is very nice to meet you." she introduced with a charming smile.

"Guang Mei? That doesn't sound like the usual Japanese name."

"Yeah, that's because I'm Chinese. I was born and raised mainly in Shanghai."

"Wow, I've heard Shanghai is a pretty big city. What brings you to such a small town like Namimori?"

"I guess you could say I'm a sucker for new experiences and wanted to expand my horizons." she explained and Tsuna nodded in understanding. Mei quickly analyzed the young boy in front of her with curiosity. They couldn't have been that far apart in age. "What school do you go to?"

"I go to Namimori Middle School. I'll be starting my second year tomorrow."

"That's great! I'm starting at Namimori Middle as a second year student in a week. It'll be less stressful seeing a familiar face." Mei enthused.

"I'll be sure to look out for you." Tsuna assured kindly. He saw the Chinese teen glance at her small black wrist watch and also caught the slight widening of her eyes.

"Oh man, I am so dead." Tsuna heard Mei mumble before she looked at him with embarrassment on her face. "Tsuna-kun, do you by any chance know where Sakita Avenue is located?"

"Yeah, it's right past the Namimori Bakery, right down the street. It has a big cinnamon roll for the sign so you can't miss it. You'll then come up to an intersection and there you are." Mei smiled, thankfully. "Thank you so much, Tsuna-kun, you're a life saver! I'll see you in about a week."

"Right." Tsuna nodded kindly and watched the girl jog down the street. She seemed very nice to say the least. He turned around and spotted his self-proclaimed right hand man.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna greeted somewhat surprised to see him. The silver haired male looked up instantly when he heard his name called.

"Juudaime! What a pleasure to be running into you!" Gokudera exclaimed with bright jade green eyes and a wide grin.

"What brings you here, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked making conversation.

"I'm started to run low on cup ramen so I came to get some. What about yourself, Juudaime?"

"My mom asked me to pick up some groceries for dinner tonight. You're welcome to join us if you want. We have plenty of food to spare." Tsuna offered sympathetically to his friend. Gokudera lived in a single apartment by himself and only ate food packaged from a convenient store since he was a horrible cook. He didn't have a home cooked meal too often.

"Really? It would be a great honor to dine with Juudaime at his home. Allow me to help you carry your groceries!" Gokudera suggested before plucking a brown paper bag and plastic bag off of his person.

"Thanks a lot, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, smiling a small grateful smile. Gokudera returned it with an even wider grin as the two boys headed to the Sawada residence. Unbeknownst to the two males, a small hitman baby by the name Reborn watched both interactions with a smirk on his face. His small black fedora concealed his eyes as the yellow pacifier around his neck flickered ever so slightly.

**Reborn: Elsewhere…**

Mei was able to make it to Sakita Avenue without any problems. Turning left, she came upon a small shop that was empty minus the tan cardboard boxes that were stacked in the front window. The teen walked into the no named establishment to find five other females, two adults and three teenagers, cleaning up the place. With the ding of the bell on the door, the women noticed the newcomer.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." stated one of the teens who had long sandy brown hair that reached the middle of her back with rosy colored skin and icy blue eyes. "I'm guessing you got lost on the way here?"

Mei blushed. "Sh-Shut up, Anna! I told you I don't get lost, people lose me!" she retorted with her arms crossed stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, sleepy head." added another teen, who had long, wavy black hair pulled into a messy bun with pale mint green eyes and pale skin, sarcastically as she stacked another box. Mei pouted towards the teen.

"Mei-nee was just too lazy to come with us because she didn't want to help out." stated the final teen that had shoulder length wavy hair, big hazel colored eyes, and fair skin. Mei gasped at the girl's accusation.

"Miya! How could you side with Arisa? I thought we had a connection!" Mei exclaimed in a comically dramatic manner. She heard a soft chuckle come from the back of the space. Out came a woman with short neck length brown hair and eyes with an ivory complexion. She was followed by a younger woman who had long straight black hair with amber eyes and pale skin.

"Now, now, you three, leave little Mei-chan alone." said the oldest woman.

"Thank you, Mako-obasan." Mei sighed.

"Even though every single thing you said was one hundred percent true." added the second woman.

"Kara!"

The woman named Mako chuckled once again. "I'm just satisfied that you didn't encounter any hassles on your way here." she said handing the young girl a box to stack.

"Yeah, none whatsoever." Mei responded, a small smile forming thinking about the new friend she made.

**Mei: At the Sawada Residence…**

"Thank you so much for inviting me to dinner, Juudaime!" Gokudera said from behind Tsuna as they entered the boy's bedroom.

"It's no problem, Gokudera-kun. You're my friend after all." Tsuna told the taller male, his warm brown eyes glowing with sincerity. Gokudera felt extremely touched.

"Juudaime! I am most humbled to receive such kindness from you." exclaimed a moved Gokudera who bowed to Tsuna on all fours.

"G-Gokudera-kun! That's enough!" Tsuna stammered with amusing perspiration. 'Why must he be so strange?' he added in thought.

"Tsuna." sounded a small voice and both boys turned to spot the small infant, Reborn. "We need to discuss some things."

Tsuna sat down on his bed to brace himself. "W-what kind of things, Reborn?" he asked cautiously.

"In the months to come, you will face new obstacles and challenges as the Vongola boss, even greater than your battle with Rokudo Mukuro, which will affect you both mentally and physically." Reborn explained and both Tsuna and Gokudera tensed.

"W-what?" Tsuna stammered in askance, caught off guard by the infants blunt and serious tone.

"These trials are not something you will face alone, Tsuna. You will have comrades both old and new who'll be within reach as you embark on your journey."

"What journey?! Stop trying to drag more innocent people into your crazy schemes! I've told you time and time again, I don't plan on becoming a boss for the ma-" Tsuna's animated retort was interrupted when Reborn launched a kick, which had the force of twenty elephants, to Tsuna's jaw. The poor boy was sprawled across his blue carpeted floor, twitching in pain.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, worriedly.

"Reborn! What was that- OWW!" screamed Tsuna as Reborn assaulted him once again by jumping onto his spine, creating an audible crunch. Leon, Reborn's pet chameleon, morphed into a green handgun and Reborn pointed it to the back of Tsuna's unruly brown haired head.

"Stupid, No-Good Tsuna, I will teach you a lesson on when students are defiant towards their tutors."

"HIIIEEE! Somebody help me!" Tsuna pleaded. His bedroom door slammed open and a small kid dressed like a cow with a black curly afro ran in with a small Chinese girl, with a head that appeared strangely large due to her long single black braid, trailing after him.

"Gwahaha, Lambo-san is here! I-pin will never steal Lambo-san's candy!" bellowed the little cow.

"Lambo, stop being bad!" I-pin demanded.

"Stop being so loud, stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted, instantly annoyed.

"You shut up, Stupidera!" Lambo retorted not missing a beat and Gokudera was ready to pounce had Reborn not beat him to it, punching Lambo right in the face sending him flying right into the wall.

"Nobody wants you here, dumb cow." Reborn stated coolly as Lambo's eyes began to tear up.

"Gotta…stay…calm, but I can't! I hate you, Reborn! Mama!" Lambo wailed as he ran out the room to find Nana.

"Lambo, man up!" I-pin told him as she followed. Tsuna sighed as he witnessed the hectic activity between his housemates.

Just another day at the Sawada Residence…

* * *

Chapter 1 complete! Thanks for reading. Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Chapter 2 has arrived. In this chapter, Namimori Middle gets some new transfer students but some aren't as normal as they seem. There is a brief action-ish scene in this chapter as well. Now onward!

Huh...I don't own KHR(sad face)but I do own the creative rights to the female weirdos in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: Namimori Transfers

"Okay class, today we have a new student joining us." said the teacher of room 2A. Tsuna's ears perked up in anticipation, hoping for someone normal and not tied to the mafia.

"She comes all the way from China." Tsuna's eyes widened at the familiar fair skinned red head he met a week ago, wearing the Namimori female uniform.

"My name is Guang Mei and it's very nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." Mei introduced with a bow and a nonchalantly, blank expression and tone, causing her classmates to gush collectively.

"She is so cool and cute!"

"I think I'm in love."

"We have the cutest girls in our class. Lucky!"

"I wonder if all the girls in China are this cute."

Mei sighed at all the praise she received from her peers. Their liveliness was a tad bit overwhelming and borderline annoying but at least she wasn't being shunned. Her eyes roamed every individual before landing on a familiar face that made her smile brightly.

"Hey there, Tsuna-kun!" she waved enthusiastically to him. All eyes, including the teacher's, focused on the brunet and he shrunk back a little.

"H-hey, M-Mei-chan." Tsuna greeted and once again whispers ensued amongst the class.

"She knows No Good Tsuna?"

"How does No Good Tsuna know a girl like her?"

"Does No Good Tsuna actually have game?"

"Why does he know all the cool foreigners?"

Mei's face formed into a slight frown. Why was everyone calling the kindhearted boy 'No Good'?

"Guang-san, since you know Sawada-san, you can take the seat next to his."

"Okay." Mei nodded as she went to her seat. She smiled at Tsuna, who returned it as she took her seat. Jealous stares, mainly from males, filled the room. As the teacher started the lesson Gokudera, who was sitting in the back, analyzed Mei intensely.

**Lambo: Gwahaha!**

"My name is Tsukiji Arisa."

"Hey, my name is Ueda Anna!"

"It's nice to meet you all." the two girls bowed smiling to the students of class 3A, earning appreciative murmurs from the group.

"Tsukiji-san and Ueda-san both come all the way from Spain. Treat them well class." the teacher announced before turning to the two new students. "You two can choose any empty seats in the room." the two nodded before walking towards their seats, Arisa chose a seat by the window in the middle and Anna chose a seat closer to the back.

"It is extremely nice to meet you, Ueda-san!" boomed a loud voice that startled Anna. She turned and saw a boy with scruffy short, smoky colored hair and eyes with sun kissed skin and a white bandage across the bridge of his nose. "My name is Sasagawa Ryohei!"

"It's nice to meet you, too, Ryohei-kun. But please call me Anna. I hope we can become good friends." Anna smiled.

"I would extremely like that, Anna-chan!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Sasagawa, stop yelling in my class!" demanded the teacher.

"I apologize, sensei, to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed not lowering his voice. The teacher sighed before returning to his work on the chalk board. Arisa giggled at Ryohei's bursting energy which she found very amusing. She stared out the window, enjoying the sight of clear skies with a few clouds passing along.

During free period, Anna and Arisa started walking back to their classroom. While talking, they overheard a disturbance in the hallway. Slightly up ahead, they saw a bunch of guys bullying some smaller students. The bullies sported some weird outdated pompadours, like teenage Elvis impersonators, wearing rather retro and unique (compared to the Namimori standard) all black male uniform. Both girl's noticed that each of them adorned a red armband around their left arms written in yellow kanji.

"Please don't hurt us! We're sorry for running in the halls!" cried the bully victims.

"That's nice to hear, but we're going to make sure you don't do such a thing again." one of the Elvis goons.

"What a bunch of classless idiots." Arisa announced gaining the attention of the wannabe Heartbreak Hotel singing dummies and allowing the victims to get away. "If you have to terrorize in flocks, then that just proves how weak you all are."

"Arisa, what are you doing? Not on the first day!" Anna whispered frantically to her shorter, dark haired companion who walked closer to the offenders.

"A pretty little girl, like you, talks pretty big. You should leave the real work to tough men." Idiot number one smirked as he put a hand on Arisa's shoulder.

'Dude, you did not just say that!' Anna thought waiting for the scene to unfold.

"Tough men? Really now?" Arisa asked, smiling while raising an eyebrow. She grabbed the wannabe's hand, bending it back with a powerful, audible crunch causing the boy to gasp in pain. She then grasped his upper arm and, with a soft grunt, flipped him to the floor, shocking the gathering audience.

"Gah!" yelped the idiot as his back slammed to the floor.

"That is for the sexist, discriminatory undertones in your earlier statement, which is a common misconception. Don't automatically brand 'weak girly girl' on my forehead because I'm attractive." Arisa lectured and Anna had the urge to do a Z snap formation but composed herself.

"Kakuto!" exclaimed Idiot number two, who charged towards Arisa to avenge his fallen friend. Arisa sighed before she ran towards the boy with amazing speed and tilted her elbow up, making direct contact with his chin. She combined the attack with a kick that sent the boy flying towards the crowd of students at the end of the hall. Anna covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief thinking that her friend took it a little too far, seeing as she sent the guy flying about fifteen to twenty feet.

"That is for choosing to bully people who are much smaller than you." Arisa said, coming to a normal standing position from her one legged fighting stance. "If you had any serious balls, you would fight someone who is on equal strength or stronger." she turned towards idiot number three who looked the most apprehensive out of all of them. Arisa kind of felt bad for him but beckoned him forward with her hand for the sake of teaching a lesson. When he ran towards her, she punched him in the face with such force that sent him skidding on the floor. He stopped right in front of Anna and crouched down.

"Man, that's some serious gel! Are you sure you didn't get it mixed up with super glue?" Anna asked as she poked the boy's pompadour with fascination.

"Just as I thought, you three are nothing but a bunch of ungraceful idiots who weakly flock together to try and hide that weakness since there is no potential individually. You seriously described yourselves as tough men? Don't make me laugh!" Arisa scoffed mockingly surveying the fallen wannabes.

"You're causing a disturbance, herbivore." said a calm voice. Arisa turned around and saw the gathered crowd, revealing a pale, black haired boy. She noticed that he wore the same uniform as the trio she just defeated. His black jacket hung around his shoulders as the disciplinary armband clung to the sleeve, swaying with every step he took towards her. Arisa thought he wore the dumb looking uniform in a way where it actually looked cool. After surveying the fallen wannabes, the newcomer looked at Arisa with cold steel gray eyes. "I'll have to bite you to death for breaking Namimori's peace."

"I really want to say something about that catchphrase but I digress. What's more important is that judging by your demeanor and intimidation my fellow peers feel, I'm guessing you're the commander of the classless idiots. The Disciplinary Committee Leader that people talk about in hushed disquietude and silent admiration, Hibari Kyoya. That being said, I wouldn't have to openly kick your lackeys' asses if your little underlings administered discipline in a more tactful manner." Arisa retorted with a defiant expression etched on her pretty face. "And if you have a problem with it, I'll gladly add you to the group of people's asses I kick."

"Oh. Is that so?" Hibari asked as he smirked, not with playfulness, but with extremely sardonic amusement.

Anna and the remaining students in the hallway watched the two raven haired teens glare intensely at each other with fear coursing through their beings. The overwhelmingly murderous intent radiating off of Hibari was extremely intimidating and Anna believed that Arisa was oblivious to it since she was so caught up in her noble moment.

"_S-So this is the aura of the demon delinquent._" Anna thought as she glanced at Hibaribefore her eyes landed on her best friend. "_Arisa can have her scary moments but they are nothing compared to this." _Everyone waited in anticipation to see who would make the first move and Anna caught a gleam of what appeared to be a metal tonfa slide from the delinquent's sleeve but, by a stroke of luck, the warning bell sounded, signaling that students should return to their classrooms. The tonfa slid back up into Hibari's sleeve.

"Get back to class herbivores. Including you, girl." Hibari pointedly smirked at Arisa before turning away and heading down the hall. She glared holes into the back of his head until gentle hands were placed on her shoulders, which belonged to Anna who smiled at her.

"I don't really like him too much." Arisa stated matter-of-factly.

"I can see that clear as day and I'm proud of you for standing your ground with all your girl power badassery." Anna commended. "Someone deserves a chocolate bar."

"Yay!" Arisa squealed, her pale cyan colored eyes shining comically at the mention of her delectable weakness and Anna laughed as the two headed back to their class.

**Anna: After School…**

"I epically failed that pop quiz in Math." Tsuna said with comical tears and slumped shoulders as he trudged to his shoe locker.

"Don't worry about it so much, Tsuna-kun. I'm sure you didn't do that bad." Mei said trying to comfort the boy.

"Oi, I was going to say that to Juudaime, stupid ginger!" Gokudera yelled from behind the two.

Mei glared. "Who you callin' stupid, squid brain?" she retorted.

"Why you!" Gokudera grumbled and the two began a heated glaring contest with each other where you can see the negative sparks between them.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, Mei, let's try to get along." stated a tall, tan boy with spiky black hair and cheerful hazel brown eyes, a carefree expression on his face.

"I'm not the one at fault, Yamamoto-kun. Blame the stupid temperamental squid." Mei explained, turning her back towards Gokudera with arms crossed in defiance. Gokudera seethed comically from the insult.

"Mei-chan, Gokudera-kun, there's no need to argue." Tsuna sweat dropped while waving his at the two before schooling his features into a gentle smile. "I really appreciate the fact that you guys care." he added warmly and both Mei and Gokudera blushed slightly from the recognition.

"Well, if you say so, Juudaime." Gokudera mumbled rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as the four second years walked ot of the schools corridors. Mei spotted two familiar females leaning against the front gates chatting with each other.

"Arisa! Anna! Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Mei said jogging over to the older females.

"It's okay. We're just happy you didn't get lost." Anna teased.

"I told you I don't get lost, people lose me." Mei explained as both girls giggled at the younger female's denial. Arisa and Anna soon noticed the three boys following behind Mei.

"Mei, who are these three?" asked Anna, curiously.

"These are my classmates Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and –"

"Hayato?" Arisa asked with a shocked expression, mirroring Gokudera's.

"P-Principessa Arisa!" Gokudera stated with awe laced in his voice as he gaped at the older female looked between the two in confusion.

"You two know each other?" asked Mei.

"I see you've all met up with each other." squeaked a small voice and all turned towards the source, spotting Reborn being held in the arms of Miya.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna stammered.

"Ciaossu, everyone." Reborn greeted.

"Isn't it surprising, Arisa-nee?" Miya asked with a smile as she looked down at the small hitman baby. "Reborn literally popped out of nowhere and landed on my shoulder!"

"I have to keep a close eye on my No Good student, Tsuna." Reborn explained and realization dawned on Arisa.

"So if Hayato is here and Reborn is tutoring, then that must mean Sawada Tsunayoshi is the candidate for Vongola Decimo."

"As much as the stupid squid says 'Juudaime', how could I not catch on?" Mei muttered, piecing everything together.

"H-How do you know about Vongola?" Tsuna asked completely overwhelmed with shock.

"Because they are the newest members of your family, Tsuna." Reborn answered with a smirk, clarifying Tsuna's unspoken worry.

"E-Eh!"

* * *

Mission accomplished. Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey viewers! I felt rather bored over the past few days to say the least. In all of my boredom, Chapter 3 came to be. This chapter shows the beginning of many bonding moments with the guardians and the foreign newbies. It also tells a little bit about some of the females, like family history and how their personalities are, and the basic, but not complete, reason as to why they are there. I feel that I'm moving slow but I'm pacing myself so I don't give everything away so please bear with me. Now onward!

Still don't own KHR though...:(

* * *

Chapter 3: Acceptance

The group of teens assembled at Namimori Cafe where the three boys questioned the four new females to clear up any misconceptions. Arisa and Miya explained that their grandfather sent them to Namimori so they could join the tenth generation alliance, but the only problem was that he left out important information, such as what Tsuna looked like or what his name was, until now. The ninth said that they had to use their investigative knowledge, which made Arisa pout, calling him a difficult old geezer.

"Eh! So you and Miya-chan are the Ninth's granddaughters?" Tsuna asked Arisa in complete bafflement.

"Maternally, yes. Our mother is Italian from the Ninth and Spanish-American from my grandmother, who is a global business woman and the older sister of the current Spanish mafia boss." Arisa explained.

"She pretty much created a bond between two of the most respected mafias, the Vongola and Delagarza." Miya added eating a bite of her peanut butter cookie.

"So your old man is Japanese?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, he is the leader of the noble Tsukiji Clan, which currently resides in Beijing." Miya answered.

"He is also my uncle, making me Arisa and Miya's paternal cousin." Mei quipped.

"Wow, so you're all apart of nobility in some way." Tsuna clarified, feeling somewhat insignificant being in their presence.

"Heh, I expect no less from the principesse but to think of the stupid ginger in such a way is just absurd." Gokudera snidely inquired.

"Hold on a second." Mei said massaging her temples in what seemed to be deep concentration. "I'm debating on whether I should shove my fork or my foot up your ass." Gokudera glared heatedly at the red head and Mei reciprocated the action. The rest of the table sweat dropped at the two, excluding Yamamoto, who laughed obliviously, and Reborn, who was indifferent to the exchange.

"_Mei-chan is more extreme than I would've expected." _Tsuna thought, smiling nervously.

"What about you, Anna-senpai?" Yamamoto asked the female who had been relatively quiet throughout the entire conversation. "What role do you have in the mafia game's history?"

"U-Um, I'm just a friend who got involved due to affiliation." Anna answered and the whole table, excluding Gokudera, looked at her suspiciously but didn't press for further information. "Arisa, did you come up with an analysis?"

"Analysis on what?" Tsuna questioned.

"The Ninth wanted her to evaluate you when she made a personal encounter." Reborn explained to his student before turning to Arisa. "I'm curious as to what you think of Tsuna."

"Well, from first glance, I thought you seemed majorly nonthreatening and nothing special, going by typical mafia standards. You're really short, super scrawny, lack an intimidating poise, have a very unconfident attitude, and you have an adorable face, which makes you're whole appearance scream _easy prey_." Arisa told Tsuna honestly, causing the boy's shoulders to slump noticeably, even though she called him cute, before smiling at him. "But, once I looked deeper, I noticed that you have this amazing magnetic aura about you. You're simplicity makes people drawn to you because of your willingness to try and understand them. I gathered this from seeing how Hayato and Mei became attached to you when they aren't fond of most people and you interacted with them. Seeing how you think of people as friends and not mere pons, you embody the skill to make unbreakable bonds which is a major feat in the mafia world. That is the true foundation on what Vongola was built on. You're extraordinary ordinariness, if that even makes sense, makes you a _worthy predator_ and I would love nothing more than to join your camaraderie, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna blushed at the kindness of Arisa's words, not used to being held in such regard. He didn't feel he was anything special but hearing the honest words from a stranger, made him feel good. Everybody looked at him with smiles on their faces, and Yamamoto and Gokudera were happy that people were able to understand just how amazing their friend was.

"Well the great Arisa has spoken! Looks like you're stuck with us, Tsuna-kun." Anna quipped.

"While I'm happy to be working with Principessa Arisa, the stupid ginger will just be dead weight." Gokudera insulted. Mei glared at the dynamite user, her hand inching closer to grab the fork on the table.

"HIE!" Tsuna screeched catching this action before snatching the eating utensil away from the girl's reach, scared of what she would do with it. Mei pouted and turned away, sulkily.

"But Mei-nee is strong, Hayato-senpai, just like Arisa-nee." Mei said defending her cousin before gushing towards her big sister. "I can't believe you actually did that, Arisa-nee! You're like some idol to the first years now and basically the whole female student population."

"What happened?" the boys asked, feeling confused and left out.

"I heard from Hana-san, that Arisa opened a can of whoop ass on some Disciplinary Committee members." Mei informed of what she knew.

"Yeah, they were bullying these two smaller students and Arisa was like "You're all stupid monkeys" and one of them came up to her and was like "Me strong man, you weak woman, ooga ooga UGH!" and what not. Arisa snapped and was like "Oh hell no" and then went one, two, three, TKO on all of them then Hibari came and was like "You're noisy, herbivore, I'm gonna bite you" and Arisa was like "Pssh, bitch please. I'm fabulous. You mad? Get over it" then they glared at each other." Anna explained from her point of view. While Yamamoto and the girls laughed, Tsuna and Gokudera sweat dropped at her commentating skills. "They almost fought but the bell rang and we had to go back to class."

"You almost fought H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked extremely shocked, thinking she was crazy to even consider it.

"Yeah and I would've punched his stupid smirking face in had the bell not sounded. I don't like how unbearably arrogant he is, to the point where I can't look pass it." Arisa said with frustration lacing her tone. "I honestly don't know what makes him so fearsome to you all, but I do intend to find out."

**Miya: During lunch break the following day…**

The bell sounded and students began to eat their lunches. Some students decided to eat somewhere else, such as Anna, Arisa, and Ryohei. The third year trio exited their class talking about the homework assignment.

"I'm extremely confused about what sensei was talking about!" Ryohei groaned. "What is the whole point in doing math with letters instead of numbers?"

"Don't worry, Ryohei-kun, it's really not that hard. Arisa and I can help you, if you want." Anna offered and Arisa nodded in agreement.

"I'd really appreciate that." Ryohei answered, grinning brightly.

"Hey, guys, I have to go for a second." Arisa announced suddenly.

"Where you headed to?" Anna asked, curiously.

"I'm just going to go schedule my appointment. I'll catch up to you guys in a little." Arisa assured and the other two teens shrugged before proceeding down the hallway. They walked out of the third year building and headed to the school courtyard. Under the school's cherry blossom trees, Tsuna and the rest of the gang, Yamamoto, Mei, Gokudera, and Miya, sat eating their bentos.

"What's up my little kohai?" Anna greeted as she neared the second and first years.

"Hey there, Anna-nee and Ryohei-senpai!" Miya greeted cheerfully as she ate some of her rice. "Where's Arisa-nee?"

"She said something about scheduling an appointment." Anna answered as she sat down in the grass next to Yamamoto. "If I knew anything about my best friend, then I would say this 'appointment' is her challenging Hibari."

"E-Eh? H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrieked almost dropping his chopsticks.

"Yeah, but have faith in Arisa, Tsuna-kun. She won't go down easily." Anna assured and Tsuna nodded, even though he wasn't absolutely convinced.

"Oh, Anna-nee, I found another crazy baseball nerd just like you." Miya announced. "Takeshi-senpai is obsessed with baseball. He is also the star player for the Namimori Middle baseball team."

"Wow that's impressive but, even though you play it, I'm pretty sure I am far more knowledgeable when it comes to the sport." Anna admitted with a smirk.

Yamamoto laughed. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"I sense a challenge!" Miya announced in a sing-song tone. "Okay, I'm going to ask you the hardest questions I know regarding the sport, which may not be that hard to you two but oh well."

"Okay!" Yamamoto said with a wide grin.

"Alright, which team has won the most series titles in Nippon Professional Baseball?"

"The Yomiuri Giants." Anna and Yamamoto answered in unison before looking at each other, showing impressed expressions on their faces.

"Correct. Who won the most recent World Baseball Classic?"

"The Dominican Republic." the two said in unison once again.

"Correct again. Now for the final question, the most difficult one I know." Miya stated. "Who has won the most WBC valuable player awards, in what years, and what teams has he played on?"

"Matsuzaka Daisuke won MVP twice in 2006 and 2009. He played for the Senbu Lions before signing with the Boston Red Sox. Now he plays in a minor league under the Cleveland Indians." said Yamamoto and Anna before they high-fived each other, smiling brightly with a sparkly aura surrounding them.

"Wow, I didn't even know about that last team." Miya chuckled. "Congratulations, you're both overly obsessed baseball fans."

"I'm extremely confused about what just happened." Ryohei stated, scratching his cheek.

"_You're not the only one_." thought Mei and Tsuna with sweat drops rolling down their faces.

Gokudera sighed. "Just when I thought one baseball freak was bad enough."

"I don't even care! I'm just happy I have a baseball buddy." Anna inquired as she patted Yamamoto's shoulder as the boy nodded happily. Soon enough, Arisa came up to the guys before plopping down in the grass.

"Hey guys." she greeted pulling out her own bento. Everyone greeted back in return.

"So did you schedule that appointment with Hibari?" Anna asked.

"Yeah it's after school, near Namimori's old abandoned factory warehouse at 4:00 pm." Arisa answered determination set in her eyes. "Hibari Kyoya is going down."

**Arisa: After school…**

**Anna: The destined showdown! The Mafia Princess vs. the Demon Prince! Who will win? I don't know!**

**Arisa: (sigh) Seriously, Anna?**

After school let out for the day, Arisa went to the library with Ryohei and Anna, so they could get their homework out of the way. When 3:30 came around, Arisa was up and ready to go. Anna asked if she wanted to stop at home first to change, seeing as she was wearing a skirt. Arisa assured that she wore shorts underneath just for the occasion before taking off. Arriving at her designation with five minutes to spare, Arisa began to stretch. She was feeling rather anxious and didn't want her muscles tensing up during the fight.

"Yo." A calm voice greeted, and Arisa turned around to see none other than Hibari. He was two minutes early.

"Hey, you're actually early. I can respect that." Arisa replied. "Most people would either find a way to be late or not show up at all."

"I hate tardiness and like to get a challenge over and done with." Hibari smirked dangerously while holding up his tonfa, poised in a fighting stance. "Usually I would not agree to fight a female, but seeing how you've made a mockery of the Disciplinary Committee, I won't go easy."

Arisa smirked and stood in her own fighting stance. "Very well then, I'm ready when you are." Hibari began running forward and Arisa followed suite as the teens commenced in battle.

* * *

Well, that's all for chapter 3. For those baseball facts, I had to totally ask a friend about those and research on Google lol. Next chapter will have action in it for sure. Until next time...Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey viewers, I am on a roll with these chapters! But it probably won't last since I have to get ready for college but I will do the best I can. That being said here is the fight scene, I hope it doesn't suck too bad but I think its a start to something (whatever that means lol). Also some stuff is beginning to _unveil_ in regards to my OC. Well enough jibba jabba, onward!

KHR = not mine

* * *

Chapter 4: Actions over Words

Hibari swung his tonfa at Arisa, aiming for her head, which she dodged leaning back, slightly. Her fists clenched and recoiled as she tried to land a series of punches to his chest but, even at the speed they were going, Hibari dodged them effectively. He took the chance to knee Arisa in her unguarded stomach, but with her palm, she stopped the connection. The prefect tried to swing his tonfa at her side, but Arisa predicted this move and leaped back a little before back flipping to gain more distance.

"Wow, you're lasting a lot longer than I would've expected." Hibari acknowledged with a smirk.

Arisa chuckled. "I will say you are on a completely different level compared to your minions, but I still firmly believe that I will be the victor." she admitted confidently. Even though Hibari was a truly fearsome and talented fighter, his movements were rather predictable.

"Hn, I guess I'm going to have to knock that way of thinking out of your head, herbivore." he said charging towards the girl at an even faster speed. Hibari rapidly swung his tonfa but Arisa dodged and repelled just as quickly. He spun to gain a wider range of attack against the girl but, staying perfectly in sync, Arisa spun away to dodge the potential blows. The prefect then aimed to connect a powerful blow to the female's shoulder, but she dodged it passably. Seeing an opening, Arisa quickly spun around to perform a full roundhouse kick which forcefully connected to the right side of Hibari's jaw, causing him to stagger a little.

"Yeah, my thinking is still the same as before, Hibari-_chan."_ Arisa smirked, teasingly. The prefect glared dangerously at her, his face sporting a new bluish-colored bruise, and a menacing growl bubbled from his throat. He got into his fighting pose raising his tonfa once again, but this time spikes appeared on the sides of the weapons. "Ooh, kitty has claws now." she taunted further but stayed on high alert, since she made him mad and he was now, more than ever, determined to finish her off.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari seethed before he rushed towards the girl.

**Miya: Behind the warehouse wall…**

"A-Amazing, she actually caught Hibari-san off guard." Tsuna stammered, completely stunned. He and the rest of his friends decided to spy on the two raven haired teens. Tsuna was the most worried about Arisa because she seemed too nice to fight someone as demonic as Hibari. Even though she beat up three Disciplinary Committee members and he received constant reassurance from Gokudera and the girls, Tsuna still had to make sure. Anna, Miya, and Mei wanted to see how powerful Hibari was since he was regarded as the most feared person in Namimori. Yamamoto and Ryohei were there because they didn't want to be left out but they were also curious how the match would end. Even Reborn tagged along to see what would happen. Tsuna continued to watch with fascination as the two attacked and dodged in almost perfect synchronization, like they were professional dancers dancing an elegant yet intense waltz.

"I expect nothing less from the Principessa!" exclaimed Gokudera, a smile full of admiration on his face.

"She is pretty impressive but I think she finally made Hibari mad." Yamamoto stated noticing the protruding spikes from the prefect's tonfa.

"No worry, Arisa-nee still has a few tricks up her sleeve as well." Miya said vouching for her big sister in complete confidence.

**Arisa: Back to the fight…**

_"Okay, maybe taunting him wasn't the best idea."_ Arisa thought as she barely dodged another one of Hibari's attacks. He had quickened his already insane speed to an even more unbelievable level and Arisa was starting to have difficulty reading his movements. She couldn't openly block him because of the sharp spikes that would most likely injure her hands so she had to rely on strict avoidance which was becoming more difficult as her stamina was beginning to deplete. Hibari aimed to land a blow to her chest which she barely avoided but when the prefect smirked, Arisa knew she made the wrong move as his spiked tonfa slammed into her side with a harsh force that drew blood and made her wince audibly. Hibari took the chance to physically restrain her by bending her left wrist behind her back, the spike of his tonfa poking her spine, and wrapping his arm around her neck in a choke hold as she was held at his chest roughly, the tonfa gashing at her alabaster skin, tainting it with the crimson cruor that slid freely. The prefect also tangled his leg around hers in case she tried to attack with a kick. Arisa squirmed in his hold as she used her free hand to try and pry away his arm but his muscles clenched tighter around her neck, making it harder for her to breathe.

"You are my prey now, herbivore." Hibari whispered menacingly in Arisa's ear with a dark smirk.

"_I guess I have no other choice now."_ Arisa thought before closing her eyes in concentration. _"Getsuren shusei-ho #1: Ren mahi." _Arisa's whole body began to glow a very faint pink and she felt Hibari's hold loosen around her form. She then took the opportunity to land a hard punch to his chin, which made blood slide from the corner of his mouth. He didn't understand how she was able to get free or why she started glowing but it pissed him off and he was going to make her pay.

"_My body…" _Hibari thought with widened eyes as he tried to move his body forward but to no avail.

"Listen well, Hibari Kyoya." Arisa stated with a serious tone. "I am not an herbivore nor will I ever be easy prey."

**Anna: To the wall!**

** "**E-Ehhh! She actually got free!" Tsuna exclaimed in shock. He was scared that she was a goner once Hibari had a hold of her. "A-And she started glowing."

"What a relief! I was getting extremely worried!" Ryohei loudly proclaimed. "With that energy, I'm going to ask her to join the boxing club!" he added, causing the rest of the group to sweat drop.

"I've never seen the principessa do that before." Gokudera muttered in amazement.

"Like I said, she has a few tricks up her sleeve." Miya smiled. "The Tsukiji Clan isn't just some regular noble family."

"I'm telling on you, Tsuna-kun." Anna announced, teasingly. "You're confidence in Arisa is very disappointing. After all the strong words of belief she said to you, you not returning it is going to make her feel all crappy and sad. She'll probably cry when she finds out."

"HIE! Please don't tell her that!" Tsuna begged with a bright blush on his face which caused Anna to laugh, seeing how he missed the fact that she was just messing with him.

**Hibari: …**

Hibari tried to force his arms and legs to move but to no success. His focus was on grabbing his tonfa, which laid station at the sides of his feet.

"I put your body under a paralysis using my family technique, this move being called _Ren mahi_." Arisa said, answering Hibari's unanswered question. "I'm sure you noticed how my form started to glow a faint color. That was my energy seeping out of my body which in turn clung to the limbs in your body causing them to become unresponsive regardless of your nervous system. It will be a while before you can move properly." Hibari glared at her before glaring at his useless arms. He would force them to move because restraint was not something he could accept. At that moment, his fists clenched and Arisa's eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow, you get even more interesting by the second." Arisa complimented with a smile. "But I'm going to end this now." She said rushing towards the boy. She punched him in both of his shoulders pushing him back. The girl proceeded to punch him in the stomach, forcing him to step back once again. Arisa then spun around before placing both of her palms to his chest in a forward stance. "_Getsuren shusei-ho #3: Ren teishi." _she said before a large burst of white energy shot through Hibari before Arisa leapt away from him. Hibari stood absolutely still before he dropped to his knees and fell forward face first to the ground. Arisa landed in a crouched position, catching her breath before standing and walking over to Hibari. On the way she picked up his spiky tonfa and analyzed them with great intrigue. The girl plopped down cross legged to the side of Hibari and, after setting down his weapons, Arisa mustered up the strength to flip him onto his back. After succeeding she was met with a glare from the prefect but she just smiled.

"My _Ren teishi_ is a much stronger form of paralysis compared to _Ren mahi _from before because it completely numbs the nerves in the body from the neck down. It should last about thirty minutes before you gain control but considering how stubborn you are, you'll probably be free in half the time or less." Arisa chuckled lightly. "I just thought I would come over and congratulate you on your win."

"What do you mean by 'my win'?" Hibari asked curiously. Was he not the one lying on the ground immobile?

"My whole goal was to beat you without using my technique but you made me panic and forced me to use it. So, in my mind, I lost." Arisa explained before staring at the prefect with uncontained admiration. "You're really cool and incredibly strong, which makes me even more determined to get stronger. But the most important part is that I finally understand you a bit better. You're super weird to say the least. Most people would say that you're sadistic and nonchalant about almost everything most of the time, which I have no doubt that you are, but when you fight it's a different story. Your emotions are pretty much worn on your sleeve, whether it is anger or embarrassment, your feelings fuel your determination and pride makes you an even bigger threat with unlimited potential. You're more of an action over words type of person, I guess. While I personally think you're a psychotic alien, I do hold a great respect for you."

Her light eyes darted towards Hibari's face and studied the bruise on his face that clashed with his ivory complexion. She touched her fingers to the bruise and Hibari's steel gray eyes, darted towards her in shock. "_Getsuren shusei-ho #4: Ren chiyu." _she whispered, softly. Her fingertips started to glow a dark pink color. Hibari felt a foreign sensation pulse through the side of his face that felt strange yet…soothing. The ebbing pain faded away with each passing second until it became none existent. "There, back to all its pale glory." Arisa smiled.

"You know, if you weren't such a mentally backwards, demonic alien, you would actually be kind of cute." she admitted, pinching his cheek lightly which in turn made him glare spitefully at her. Arisa laughed and held up her hands defensively. She then stood on her feet and dusted her skirt off. "Well, Hibari-san, I've had a very interesting experience with you, but I do believe it's time for me to take my leave. So, I guess I'll see you around on Monday." Arisa said in parting before turning on her heel and walking away from the immobile skylark. He stared out of the corner of his eye at the retreating back of the new student before his eyes stared at the sky, watching the clouds move along.

**Yamamoto: Ahaha, we're back to the wall again!**

**Anna: I know right!**

Arisa walked out of the abandoned warehouse, clutching her side. At that moment, she wished she didn't use the last of her energy on Hibari because her side hurt like hell, but she guessed she didn't regret it. It was her sincere way of showing the respect she had for the prefect. She paused, suddenly remembering something.

"You guys can come out now." Arisa called looking towards the wall. She heard multiple squeaks before her friends walked out from behind that wall.

"H-How did you know we were there?" Tsuna asked.

"One, I told you where I was going to fight Hibari." she started. "And two, I totally heard you squeal at something, Tsuna-kun." the boy blushed brightly from embarrassment.

"The boys are probably anxious to know about what Arisa just did. But an explanation should be withheld for the time being since Arisa isn't looking her usual self. Plus, after that work out, she's probably tired and hungry." Anna explained and Arisa could've kissed her for knowing her so well.

"Miya has to go play nurse to her sister right now so we'll just meet up with you tomorrow. Okay, guys?" Mei asked and the males nodded in understanding. The females bid them farewell before embarking on their journey home.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Getsuren shusei-ho - Moon lotus defensive methods_

_Ren mahi - Lotus paralysis_

_Ren teishi - Lotus halt_

_Ren chiyu - Lotus healing_

Well that's a wrap for Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed. Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Hey, viewers! I'm here with Chapter 5 and this is my longest chapter yet. There's no action going on in this chapter. This chapter just gives insight into the family history of my characters and what they can do regarding skills and such. Well, on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Noble Three

Tsuna couldn't seem to calm down ever since he came home Friday evening. He supposed he could blame it on him feeling overwhelmingly anxious. To see one of -perhaps the- scariest fighter he knew struggle in battle, made questions constantly flow through his head but one seemed to pop up the most. Who exactly was he dealing with? The memory of Arisa-senpai glowing was etched in his mind like a constant replay. He knew for a fact it wasn't a Dying Will Flame and was almost certain it wasn't an illusion, so what was it? The boy thought back to what Miya-chan said and wondered what exactly happens in the Tsukiji Clan? Were they a society of wizards who used some type of black magic? Did they come from a different realm that uses sorcery? He shook his head slightly, he watched too many fantasy adventures with Fuuta, but he knew there was some underlying secret to be unveiled. His mind wandered to Mei as he put on his blue pullover and beige cargo pants. What is her true role in the clan nobility? His head was starting to hurt from thinking so many jumbled thoughts.

"You worry too much, No Good Tsuna." Reborn said suddenly, shocking Tsuna out of his deep thought. "Seriously, it's not that big of a deal."

"S-Stop reading my thoughts!" Tsuna exclaimed and Reborn smirked. Tsuna ran down the stairs to put on his sneakers at the front door. "I'm heading out, mom!" he stated.

"Okay, make sure to be back before dinner." His mother replied before he headed out the door and out his front gate into the streets. He walked towards Namimori's shopping district before spotting Yamamoto and Gokudera just ahead of him. Gokudera wore a gray long sleeve shirt with black pants, combat boots and skull belt buckle and chains that screamed punk rocker. Yamamoto sported an open teal flannel with a white t-shirt underneath and black cargo pants with tennis shoes. The two were arguing, well more like Gokudera nagging about something and Yamamoto laughing it off.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Good morning!" Tsuna greeted and the two males turned around.

"Good morning, Juudaime." Gokudera greeted enthusiastically.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled. "Do you know where we're meeting up at? Gokudera can't remember."

Gokudera blushed deeply. "T-That's not what happened, baseball freak!"

Tsuna chuckled a little. "It's alright we're supposed to meet up at this new place called Horizon. Anna-senpai said her mother owned the place. It should be right down the street from Namimori bakery." the other boys nodded and walked along. They made it to their destination and saw, through the glass window that the inside was lightly furnished with a few tables and chairs. In their silent evaluation, the front door opened with a bell ding. The three turned to see a pretty pale woman with long dark hair, smiling at them.

"Hey, you must be the little mafia friends I was told about. I'm Arisa and Miya's older sister, Kara." the woman introduced. "Come along, I'll take you to the others."

They followed Kara into the restaurant as she led them to the back, the kitchen in particular. Once there, they saw all the females and Ryohei sitting at the stainless steel counter top, covered with snacks, dressed in casual wear. Anna had on a floral sundress with a powder blue cardigan with her sandy hair in a fishtail braid. Miya went the same route but her dress was a solid lime green and she had on a gray sweater with her wavy hair flowing down to her shoulders. Arisa had on gray and white striped blouse with denim skinny jeans and her black hair was actually down in its natural wavy curl, accessorized with a gray knit beanie. Mei wore a black t-shirt with a white band logo on it and ripped denim shorts while her hair was in its normal scarlet fall. Sitting across from them was Ryohei, who wore an orange hoodie and black cargo pants.

"Yo, Sawada, Yamamoto and Gokudera." The older male greeted.

"Eh, Onii-san? You're here rather early." Tsuna replied.

"I shortened my extreme morning run and came here afterwards." Ryohei explained and Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"I can't believe the boxing idiot beat us here." Gokudera muttered but Ryohei heard it.

"What was that, octopus head?!" Ryohei shouted.

"You heard me, lawn head!" Gokudera retorted.

"Calm down, senpai, Gokudera." Yamamoto said trying to stop the two from growling at each other.

"That's enough you two. We did come here for a purpose." Mei told them, stopping their dispute. "As much as I would love to see the stupid squid get his butt whooped, I did not wake up early on a Saturday morning just to see that, when I can see it any other day."

"Yeah, Mei does have a point." Anna agreed and Gokudera sucked his teeth before all the males sat across from the girls. "Now, we can commence with the history lesson."

"But, first and foremost, I must ask. Did you really have such little faith in me, Tsuna-kun?" Arisa asked with an arched eyebrow. "That's a major blow to my pride."

"N-No! D-Don't say it like that!" Tsuna stammered. "I was just worried because Hibari-san is so scary and brutal while you're so easy going. I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you, like with any of my other friends." he added, sincerely.

"Aww, you're so sweet! All is forgiven!" Arisa gushed as she hugged Tsuna, rubbing her cheek against his, causing the boy to blush a bright red.

"Arisa, you should stop before you make the boy faint." Anna said.

"Oh, right, sorry about that." Arisa apologized before sitting in her seat, clearing her throat. She also took out a red book with thick bindings. "Now I'll let Mei tell you all about our family lineage, since she has to know this information and I can tell on her if she gets stuff wrong. Oh and feel free to ask questions, if needed." she added ignoring the glare Mei sent her.

"O-Okay." Tsuna said, giving them his full undivided attention.

"Over nine centuries ago, there were four specific imperial palaces in different parts of Asia: The Guang Palace of Northern China, The Ying Palace of Southern China, The Tsukiji Palace of Japan, and The Sin Palace of Korea. The soon-to-be Second Emperor of Guang, Li Zhou, was said to be an adventurous and friendly young man who wished to see the world beyond his palace, believing there were many places to see and more people to meet. So, along with his more mature but laid back best friend, the soon-to-be Second Emperor of Ying, Tao Pei, he voyaged on the great waters which became an almost two year journey. The first stop was at the islands of Japan where they met Princess Hitomi, soon-to-be Empress of Tsukiji. She was very beautiful but also very snobbish and no nonsense, which caused her to dislike the two princes, thinking they were idiots but she warmed up to them. Exchanging language and cultural knowledge, they became the best of friends. The same happened when Li Zhou and Tao Pei went to Korea and bonded with the Second Emperor of Sin, Jung Min, who was rather sensitive and always thought that he was unfit to be ruler, but the two instilled confidence in the young man making him a truly beloved leader to his people. Li Zhou wanted to continue his adventure but his father became ill in turn making him the one to take over the kingdom. He went back to the palace with no regrets and multiple bonds to cherish, which lived on for centuries to come." Mei explained and Arisa showed the painted pictures of the young monarchs. It was easy to tell who was who between Li Zhou and Tao Pei, seeing a hyper brunet with charcoal eyes smiling brightly and a calmer navy haired male with brown eyes next to him.

"So Princess Hitomi was allowed to run a palace, even back in those days where women were considered inferior?" Gokudera asked, staring at the painting of the woman who had long auburn hair and golden eyes wearing a royal kimono.

"The Tsukiji were known to only let women be heads of the family. That only changed one generation ago when my dad took over." Miya answered and Gokudera nodded. They signaled for Mei to continue and she nodded in understanding.

"So, three centuries later, the imperial palaces still held onto the strong bonds, as the future rulers kept the tradition of being friends. The Tenth line of royalty, Prince Guang Lao Tang, Prince Ying Po Ming, Princesses Tsukiji Setsuna and Sasame, and Princess Sin Soo Kyung, met up in China for a casual vacationing between the families. The young heirs ventured into the forests for adventure until nightfall since Lao Tang insisted such. It was said that voices called out to the heirs and they were pulled into a trance which led them to a beautiful pond, surrounded by flowers glistening under the moonlight. They all went to the flowers that called out to them the most, Lao Tang to the peonies, Po Ming to the plum blossoms, Soo Kyung to the chrysanthemums, and Setsuna and Sasame bent down to the lotus flowers floating in the ponds. At that moment, small spirits materialized from the flowers telling them that the future rulers were the chosen ones to start a new age. All were skeptical about the situation, not to mention the fact that they were talking to flowers, but Lao Tang accepted the destiny so they accepted as well, not wanting to leave him behind. The spirits sent their powers into the teens by embedding the insignia of their specific flower on their person. Slowly, the heirs began to understand their powers, by understanding their flow of inner energy, qi, besides Po Ming. While all of the others gained their first techniques, Po Ming wallowed in jealousy and resentment before he broke of ties with the group and the Ying Palace dropped out of the alliance, leaving everyone hurt, especially Lao Tang, but he believed that one day the Ying would come back. As years went by, the Palaces made their techniques stronger creating a phenomenon beyond normal human comprehension. Soon, the Tsukiji and Sin migrated to China after a century, around the start of the Qing Dynasty, and became the underling clans to the Guang family. By the end of the Qing Dynasty, all the families abolished their monarchy standards but kept the noble prestige. About two decades afterwards, the Tsukiji and Guang family integrated when Nobleman Guang Zhi Yao and Noblewoman Tsukiji Masaki fell in love. I prefer to call them grandma and grandpa." Mei shrugged. "The Nobleman Sin Sung Woo never officially married and had no children, so when my grandparents got busy and had three sons, each one became destined to be head of a family, with the youngest going to the Sin, and thus the noble three became joined by blood and that is how I became related to these people." She finished, pointing towards Arisa, Miya, and Kara, who had been listening while leaning against the door. Kara clapped for her little cousin.

"I am so proud of you, Mei Mei. I always thought you fell asleep during the history lessons." Kara congratulated and Mei chuckled, knowing she actually did sometimes.

"Wow, so the Ying family never reconciled with the Noble three?" Tsuna asked.

"Unfortunately, no, all contact was lost with the Ying family. But, I hold onto the belief of my ancestors that one day, we will be allies once more." Mei answered and the other people agreed, full of optimism.

"So how could the last kid inherit the title as head of the Sin family?" Yamamoto asked deep in thought. "I mean, none of them have the Sin blood or qi running through them, right?"

"That's actually a good question, baseball idiot. I commend you." Gokudera congratulated, patting Yamamoto's head earning a laugh from the baseball athlete.

"Okay, each family estate has this special room called the flow room. In each estate's flow room, a large hot spring is located there, where the designated clan flowers float in and carry their magic essence throughout the water. If an infant is soaked in a certain spring before the age of six months, then their whole qi regulation can be altered to perform a certain technique." Mei answered and Yamamoto nodded. Anna fist bumped her baseball buddy for paying attention.

"So, now that you guys have heard the massive background history of the Noble families, you're probably wondering, what exactly are these techniques that they mastered?" Miya started and got collective nods in response. "Well, this is where Arisa and I's field of expertise comes in."

Miya was about to explain, when she heard the front door sound and tiny footsteps running towards their area. Peeking through the entrance was a cute, fair skinned, chubby cheeked little girl, no older than three, who had black hair pulled in long pigtails and dark green eyes.

"Munchkin!" Kara gushed, taking the little girl in her arms. She kissed the girl's cheeks earning a giggle from the little one.

"Sena-chan wanted to come by, saying she wanted to hang with big kids." stated a mature brunette woman who joined the group. She smiled towards the boys. "I'm Ueda Mako, Anna-chan's mother." The males greeted her. "What part of the session are we on now?"

"We were on the part where the teenage Tsukijis explain the Noble fighting techniques." Anna informed her mother.

"Ooh, I like this part with all the demonstrations and everything." Mako said excitedly before grabbing a seat and listening intently. Arisa and Miya chuckled at their exuberant aunt before beginning their explanation.

"Okay, I'll explain the first one, starting with the Sin family." Miya insisted. " The flower that chose them was the chrysanthemum, a strong flower that braves and protects itself from the harshest circumstances, which is befitting for _Sin Gug. _This technique is, for the most part, strictly defensive in nature. The users can make impenetrable shields and form a layer of protection over one's body if the person can properly control their qi energy and successfully harden it. Over the centuries, the technique has been deemed the weakest of the Noble Clans' fighting methods, but they haven't seen my cousin Yura use it."

"Yeah, she is such an amazing fighter!" Mei exclaimed with comical stars in her eyes. "She is my role model!" The other girls nodded in agreement and Tsuna immediately thought that this Yunji person must be really scary.

"Now on to the Tsukiji!" Arisa announced. "At that time there were twin heirs, Setsuna and Sasame, but both were chosen to represent the lotus, the flower that represents purity of the mind and spirit. Even though both twins looked identical, they had very different personalities. Setsuna was protective and calm, which is why she received a white lotus, while Sasame was determined and active, earning the pink lotus. This created the two forms of _Getsuren _in the Tsukiji Clan, the _Getsuren shusei-ho _and the _Getsuren kosei-ho_. The _Getsuren shusei-ho_, Setsuna's technique and the one I used against Hibari, is a defensive method which can create shields, cause temporary paralyses, and heal wounds using the qi energy of one's body. This method is the most common to be practiced since Setsuna birthed more children, six to be exact, while Sasame only had one allowing Setsuna's qi to be inherited more easily." Arisa turned towards her baby sister, Sena, with a smile. "Munchkin, show the guys your magic power."

The little girl grinned before holding out her fist. When she opened it, Sena's tiny hand became engulfed by a brilliant blue aura. The boys were beyond impressed with the toddler's ability. "The users of the _Getsuren shusei-ho _have colored qi, Sena's being blue, mine being pink, and Miya's being green. Depending on the specific defense, the qi color changes on a spectrum from light to dark intensity."

"Now the rarer technique, _Getsuren kosei-ho, _Sasame's technique, is an offensive method of attack that uses qi to create elemental, weather, seasonal inspired, spiritual, or weapon based techniques. Unlike the _Getsuren shusei-ho, _which only has ten techniques to master; this method has no set amount of attacks and more room for creativity. The only users to be able to perform this method, currently, are Grandma Masaki, Kara and, partially, I." Arisa finished.

"Wait, you can use both? That's super extreme!" Ryohei interjected. "I thought it was more of a one or the other type thing."

"It is but Granny and Arisa are special cases." Kara decided to answer. "When children are soaked in the flow rooms, the flower insignia will appear on a certain part of their backs. In the Tsukiji, a pink petal lotus flower will appear for the offensive users and a white one for the defensive users. When it came to Arisa and Granny, they had lotus flowers with pink and white petals, allowing them to have the most flexible qi to manipulate and the ability to accomplish true _Getsuren._"

"Yeah, but that won't happen until I get passed my limited knowledge of performing _Getsuren kosei-ho _techniques_." _Arisa admitted.

"Can you show us a technique that you know, Principessa?" Gokudera asked anxiously.

Arisa nodded before closing her eyes to concentrate for a moment, putting her hands together. "_Getsuren kosei-ho: Suiryu."_ she said opening her eyes. Slowly, Arisa pulled her hands apart. As she did, a small channel of sparkling blue water flowed from her palms and expanded as she pulled them further away. She stopped her concentration causing the water flow to vanish as the boys looked on in awe.

"A-Awesome." Yamamoto stammered.

"You've gotten much better at qi manipulation." Kara smiled. "I remember when you would drain all of your energy trying to perform techniques. I'm proud."

"Well, I do get even more amazing as days go by." Arisa said flipping her hair, vainly, a radiant aura surrounding her. The rest of the group sweat dropped, while Yamamoto and Mako chuckled lightly and Sena looked on not knowing what was happening, as she laid her head on Kara's shoulder, sleepily.

"A-Anyways, let's move onto the final technique from the Guang family." Miya said, getting back on track. "They are represented by the peony flower that symbolizes wealth, rank, and prosperity, which is perfect for the Guang family, the head family of the Noble three and holder of the strongest technique, _Guang mudan._ This technique is purely offensive in nature and the only one that uses objects. Mei-nee if you would, please?"

Mei nodded her head and rummaged through the red bag she brought with her. She then pulled out a stack of cards, with black colored covers and a pink peony flower decorated in the center. She held one in between her index and middle finger, showcasing the card to each one of the males.

"These are special qi channeling cards that harden and mold energy into a desired form. They were originally scrolls but over the years the Noble three helped to modify them." Miya continued. "The _Guang mudan _is able to create weapons using the user's qi put into the cards. If the user's qi input is intense enough, the weapons can cut through or pierce pretty much anything."

"Che, I don't believe it can cut through anything." Gokudera spoke arrogantly. His face was then met with a very sharp spear being pointed towards it. Mei held it casually with an evil smirk on her face.

"I can help you test that theory if you want _squid-chan_." Mei said with a overly sweet smile and Gokudera started to sweat, nervously.

"_M-Mei-chan…" _Tsuna thought sweat dropping.

"Now, now, Mei-chan, you should be nice to your new friends, ne?" Mako inquired calmly. Mei sighed before pouting as her spear dissolved into red colored qi and took on its original form of a card. She placed her deck back in its bag before crossing her arms over the counter.

"Well, that concludes today's lesson on Clans and stuff." Miya said with a sweet smile.

"I hope you learned something, No Good Tsuna." squeaked a voice that made everyone jump in surprise. The vent over their heads shook lightly, before the cage opened and Reborn jumped down in front of the group, cosplaying a ninja.

"Eh, Reborn!?" Tsuna squealed.

"Ciaossu, everyone!" Reborn greeted.

"Hello, Reborn-kun, it's nice to see you again." Mako smiled.

"Yeah, it has been awhile." Kara added.

"Likewise, Mako and Kara." Reborn said with a small smile.

"Umm, Reborn, why are you dressed as a ninja?" Anna asked confused.

"I was being stealthy and making sure my student paid attention to this little history lesson." Reborn explained before turning towards the boy. "As the future Vongola boss, it is important for you to learn about the Noble three, Tsuna. They have been a major ally for the past two generations."

"I understand." Tsuna nodded but soon stammered right after. "B-But, I still have no intention of joining the mafia!"

Mei sighed. "I see you're still sticking to that notion, huh, Tsuna-kun?" she asked and the rest of the table chuckled as the future Vongola boss blushed, deeply.

**Lambo: Lambo-sama created everything!**

**Tsuna: (sweatdrops) But you didn't do anything, Lambo…**

* * *

**Translation:**

_Sin Gug (_pronounced Shin Goog)_ - Divine Chrysanthemum (Korean)_

_Getsuren - Moon Lotus (Japanese)_

_Guang mudan - Light Peony (Chinese)_

_Getsuren kosei-ho - Moon Lotus offensive methods_

_Suiryu - Water current_

* * *

Well, another chapter completed. After this chapter, I'm going to try to start following the actual anime/manga since this major explanation about most of my characters has been given. Next chapter is going to most likely be based on the episode/chapter when Tsuna thought he killed that one guy, so yeah. Well, until next time...Bye~


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, viewers! New chapter here! Imma be straight up with you guys, this chapter is not da business (atleast to me:P). It was just provided as a stepping stone to the next chapter which I hope is better. That's all I have to say. You may proceed to the chapter now lol...

* * *

Chapter 6: Tsuna, the Murderer?

A week had gone by since Tsuna learned about Arisa, Mei, and Miya's family heritage and fighting abilities. He dreaded the fact that he was surrounded by some potentially dangerous people but he guessed they were more or less sane for a lack of a better word. He didn't really dwell on the thoughts that much because he was in such a good mood. Tsuna was pretty much over the moon as he cleaned his room happily.

"Tsu-kun, it's time for bed now!" he heard his mother call. "If you stay up too late, you'll disturb the neighbors."

"Okay!" he replied. "_But I'll probably still stay up late since Kyoko-chan is coming over tomorrow. I'm so excited!" _Tsuna squealed in thought. A light blush formed on his cheeks as he remembered back to the time.

**Reborn: In Tsuna's memory bank…**

_**Tsuna and Mei chatted happily about how funny the movie they saw with Miya and Gokudera was. They had originally planned to see Fatality, a horror film, with the upperclassmen and Yamamoto, but Tsuna wasn't comfortable seeing it. Being a good friend, Mei opted that they go see Problems, a comedy, instead while the others saw the scary movie. Tsuna appreciated that Mei would do that for him, seeing as she was the most excited about Fatality coming out. Gokudera came along not wanting to be outdone by the redheaded female and Miya came because she wasn't in the mood for a horror flick that weekend. As they were laughing while walking back to class, Tsuna heard someone call his name.**_

_** "Tsuna-kun!" The boy turned around and saw a cute girl with short light ginger hair and pale skin wearing the Namimori School uniform, a smile on her face as she skipped towards his location.**_

_** "K-Kyoko-chan!" he replied blush forming on his cheeks at his long time crush.**_

_** "I'm going ahead, Tsuna. Good luck." Mei smirked as she walked ahead; not missing Tsuna reddened face.**_

_** "What is it, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked curiously.**_

_** "Would you mind if I come over on Sunday?" Kyoko asked. "I have something very important to talk about with you."**_

_** "I-Important? W-With me? A-At my house?" Tsuna stammered and Kyoko nodded her head.**_

**Reborn: Back to present time…**

"I wonder what Kyoko-chan has to tell me that's so important?" Tsuna wondered softly. "At least I won't have to worry about any interruptions." he smiled. I-pin and Lambo won a lottery and received free tickets to the amusement park. Bianchi went on a journey to find some new poisonous ingredient and Fuuta went back to his homeland to find new rankings.

"That's great, Tsuna." Reborn said, walking up to the boy.

"Reborn!" Tsuna gasped before grabbing his head. "_Crap, I forgot about him."_

"Oi." Reborn replied, seemingly reading his mind.

"W-What is it?" Tsuna asked shocked.

"You shouldn't treat your family members as if they're nuisances. You never know what might happen." Reborn informed. Tsuna couldn't stop thinking about that statement even as laid under his covers.

"_Why did Reborn say something so strange? Is something going to happen to one of them?" _Tsuna thought but didn't dwell on it anymore, snoring peacefully. He woke up from his slumber after hearing a strange noise. His stack of books fell of his desk causing the boy to rise from his laying position.

"_A-A thief?" _he thought, scared, when he made actual eye contact with the actual burglar. Tsuna yelped and before he fainted. When morning came, Tsuna blinked his eyes so they adjusted to the natural light. "_Was that just a dream?" _thought as he sat up in his bed. Once he looked down, he saw the corpse of the burglar lying at the foot of his bed. Tsuna shrilled loudly, falling out of his bed in the process.

"Wh-Who is this person?" Tsuna asked absently.

"You finally did it, Tsuna. Your skills as a hitman have been awakened in an act of self-defense." Reborn inquired and Tsuna looked at him completely confused. "Sometimes, if a Dying Will bullet is used on a person so many times, they can automatically go into Dying Will Mode in an instance. You're finally acting like a Mafioso."

"You're trying to trick me. Where's your proof?" Tsuna asked skeptically. Reborn jumped onto the bed and flipped the corpse onto his back, revealing a reddish imprint on his forehead that was shaped like a fist. Tsuna looked at his fist before placing it on top of the imprint. Perfect match. Tsuna gasped before stumbling away slowly, falling to his knees as his face visibly paled.

"N-No way," Tsuna stammered in a whisper. Thoughts of him being imprisoned and Kyoko being disgusted with him filled his mind. "What am I going to do?" he yelled.

"Tsuna-san, please look!" a voice called.

"Haru!" Tsuna exclaimed before his door slammed open revealing a girl with ponytailed brown hair and a pair of matching colored eyes. She was dressed as some sort of boat, which she explained to be for her school's festival. She then spotted the corpse lying on Tsuna's bed.

"Oh, are you practicing for a play. Wow, you are really good at portraying death, desu!" Haru congratulated enthusiastically.

"H-He's really dead. I did it." Tsuna whimpered while responding. Haru was beyond shocked as she back into a wall, breaking her boat costume in the process, sliding to the floor. The front doorbell sounded, and voices could be heard.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked the voice of an annoyed Gokudera.

"Club activities weren't scheduled for today and I was bored." said the laid back voice belonging to Yamamoto.

"Can't you be nice to other for once, Hayato?" sighed the voice belonging to Arisa.

"B-But of course, Principessa!" replied Gokudera. The trio was let in by Tsuna's mother shortly after.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" they said in unison.

"Oh my, come on in! Tsuna's upstairs in his room." Tsuna and Haru started freaking out as they heard the Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Arisa come up the stairs.

"Good morning, Juudaime!"

"Yo, Tsuna."

"Hello, Tsuna-kun."

"H-Hello, everyone." Haru greeted, cautiously, her eyes darting back to Tsuna.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna's eyes began tear up.

"Gokudera-kun…Yamamoto…Arisa-senpai…" he choked. "My life is over! There's nothing I can do about it! I have to turn myself in." he exclaimed, dropping to his knees.

"I'll be waiting for you until you get out of prison." Haru assured as she bent down beside him. "I'll write you a bunch of letters!" she added, her mind wandering into a daydream. Nobody dared to ask what she was thinking about. Tsuna's eyes started streaming with comical tears and the three looked on in worried confusion before Tsuna told them what was wrong.

"Calm down." Yamamoto said in a soothing manner.

"Yeah, how do we even know this guy is really dead?" Gokudera added, lighting a stick of dynamite. The corpse's eyes twitched and Haru and Tsuna freaked out. Haru pulled out her phone to call for an ambulance but Reborn's sudden response stopped her.

"I brought along a doctor." he announced pulling a noticeably drunk Shamal with him, tugging his collar.

"That's probably the worst choice for this situation." Arisa sweat dropped.

Shamal stood up, staggering slightly. "What's the meaning of this? I had a date with a sexy senorita." he slurred. Tsuna begged him to look at the supposedly dead guy lying on his bed. Shamal walked around Tsuna before coming up to Haru trying to kiss her, which caused the brunette to scream before punching the perverted doctor in the face, sending him flying into the wall of Tsuna's bedroom.

"Who are you trying to examine? The guy is right here!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Shamal pushed his hair back. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't treat men."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Reborn replied lamely. Tsuna then began to freak out even more. Shamal told them to check to see if the guy's pupils were dilated, if he stopped breathing or if his pulse stopped. Gokudera, Haru, and Yamamoto checked all of these which made them come to the conclusion that he is dead.

"This is just too weird." Arisa sighed, rubbing her face with her hands.

"I have no business with the deceased. Later." Shamal departed, leaving Tsuna's room. Tsuna began to scream in dismay saying his life was over.

"Relax, I brought someone else along." Reborn informed.

"Eh? Who?" Tsuna asked. His question was answered when Hibari jumped through his window in all his cool and dangerous glory.

"Hey." He greeted calmly with a smirk.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stammered in shock as the others gave wary glances.

"And it just keeps getting weirder." Arisa sighed once more.

"I came because the infant said he would owe me a favor. It's a trade-off." Hibari explained before looking at the corpse. "The Disciplinary Committee can take care of this for you."

"Eh! The Disciplinary Committee makes things go away!" Tsuna yelped.

"They can make it seem like this person never existed." Reborn added.

"That's so wrong in so many ways." Tsuna said clutching his hair as everyone else looked equally freaked out. Hibari then crouched into Tsuna's window sill.

"I'll send over some of the other members to retrieve the body." The prefect said before his eyes landed on the girl he previously fought against. "Tsukiji Arisa, your presence is required tomorrow in the reception room."

"U-Umm, okay?" Arisa stuttered unsurely with widened eyes.

Hibari nodded. "See you." He said in parting before leaping away. Tsuna ran over to his window trying to call after him to no avail. To make matters even more difficult, Kyoko decided to show up at that particular moment. She came up the stairs and entered the room to see the other students. Gokudera sat casually on Tsuna's bed while Arisa sat at the desk.

"Y-Yo, Sasagawa!" Yamamoto greeted.

"K-Kyoko-chan, you're looking well today." Haru stammered.

"Welcome, please have a seat!" Tsuna said awkwardly fluffing a seat pillow for the girl to sit on. Kyoko sat down, thanking Tsuna in the process. The other five whispered nervously hoping that it would be okay putting the corpse in the closet. Tsuna calmed down thinking it would be okay until he saw a hand poking out of the closet. Everyone visibly paled except Kyoko, who was oblivious to what was going on.

"What's the matter, everyone?" asked Kyoko. As the head poked out, Kyoko slowly turned her head following everyone's gaze.

"_We're done for!" _Tsuna thought in turmoil, clutching his head. As if by a stroke of luck, I-Pin and Lambo came charging through the open window, arguing and distracting Kyoko. Apparently, Lambo lost the tickets they won for the amusement park. The small cow denied these claims as he jumped out of the window with I-Pin hot on his trail. Kyoko smiled saying that they were truly energetic before her eyes landed on the corpse. Haru did some quick thinking saying that it was a prop for her school play while suddenly wearing a funeral car costume. Yamamoto said that Midori Middle School was impressive while Gokudera thought it was weird. Tsuna thought Kyoko wouldn't by the whole excuse but to his relief she believed it.

"What did you want to talk about, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked trying to keep her distracted.

"Oh that's right; I have a favor to ask." Kyoko started. Before she could state what it was, Ryohei appeared at the open door.

"Sawada! Join the boxing club!" he shouted and Tsuna fell face first at the loud clamor.

"Onii-chan, I told you to stay at home!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Yeah but Sawada is the only one extreme enough to succeed me!" Ryohei explained. "When I think about it, I get so excited I can't sit still! I ran around Namimori three times before I came here." Tsuna felt like crying because of his disappointment at that being the important news. A hand shot out and gripped the frame of the door, slowly, before a disheveled Anna made her appearance known. She was breathing heavily and glaring spitefully towards Ryohei.

"A-Anna? What are you doing here?" Arisa asked.

"I left the restaurant after I was done helping my mom out when I spotted Ryohei-kun. I decided to say hello but that was a big mistake on my part." Anna started as her glare intensified against the boxing athlete. "This idiot dragged me around Namimori, twice, running at full speed before we finally stopped here!"

Ryohei sweat dropped, nervously. "S-Sorry, Anna-chan." The group soon heard the doorbell ring, signaling the arrival of the delivery man. Kyoko volunteered to go get it thinking Tsuna wanted to talk to her brother.

Tsuna sighed. "N-Now's our chance to move the corpse." He said. Ryohei and Anna looked at him with confused expressions. He gave some lame excuse about it being a prop for Haru's school. Ryohei believed it but Anna wasn't buying it until Arisa whispered what was going on. Suddenly, Lambo and I-Pin charged in through the window, continuing their fight. Lambo threw a grenade at I-Pin claiming it was his ultimate attack. A huge explosion rumbled the house as Kyoko retrieved the package. Smoke filled the room but when it cleared Haru made a shocking discovery.

"T-The corpse is gone!" she stammered. Reborn stated that the explosion must've done it. Yamamoto quickly spotted the body being carried away on the delivery truck thanks to his keen eye in baseball. Gokudera, not wanting to be outdone, ran out of the room saying he would retrieve the body for the Tenth. Ryohei followed closely behind the boy.

"Great more running." Anna groaned as the others followed, passing by a confused Kyoko as they headed outside. Haru appeared by Tsuna wearing another strange costume, one of a cell phone. She pulled out a piece of paper that had the delivery person's number on it. Tsuna called her a genius before they called the delivery man saying there was a corpse on his truck, to which he yelled at them for prank calling. They continued to chase after the truck and Gokudera threw sticks of dynamite at it trying to stop it, to no success. He almost threw some extra lit up sticks of dynamite but was halted by the appearance of his older sister, Bianchi.

"A-Aniki!" he groaned, dropping the lit dynamite which exploded sending Ryohei and Gokudera flying away. Tsuna and the others caught up to where Bianchi was.

"Bianchi, stop the truck!" Tsuna yelled.

"Why should I?" Bianchi retorted.

"HIE! Please don't say that!" the boy begged and Bianchi smirked.

"Alright, it'll be a good chance for me to try out these new ingredients I found." Bianchi said riding her bike to stay close to the truck. She surprised everyone by pulling out a large…jellyfish? It was a very odd purple color and emitted an odd gas like aura. She threw it towards the trucks path and created a whole in the bridge. The delivery man screamed but was able to make the jump much to everyone's dismay. Tsuna was about to give up hope until the others pointed out that he shouldn't just yet. When he looked up, he saw I-Pin and Lambo in front of the truck.

"Leave it to I-Pin! Gyoza Fist!" she said activating her attack.

"Lambo-san will not be outdone!" he added, throwing a grenade at the delivery truck.

"What is this?" the driver asked as he was blinded. His truck was blown up into the air but, by luck, it landed safely back onto the ground and drove away.

"Unreal." Anna muttered lowly.

"If only I could've gotten closer. I would've been able to use my technique." Arisa stated, regretfully.

"It's over now." Tsuna choked, sadly. "Everyone, tried to help me but…But…" he added on weakly.

"Then do something about it." Reborn said from afar. Leon morphed into a gun and Reborn shot a Dying Will bullet at the boy. Tsuna fell back before shooting up from his lying position, his clothes ripping leaving him in nothing but his blue boxers. He went berserk and started running after the delivery truck at full speed. Nothing could deter him from catching up to the truck, not even a train detour. The delivery man spotted Tsuna coming after him like a crazed person and tried to pick up the speed but Tsuna quickened his as well. The truck took a sharp turn which caused Tsuna to travel in the sewer pipeline, not once did he slow down his momentum. Once Tsuna erupted from the sewers, his Dying Will flame vanished, signaling the end of the bullets time limit.

"N-Not good." he said falling to the ground. To his surprise, the truck stopped right in front of him, about ten feet away.

"I-I have a delivery. M-May I please have your personal seal?" the delivery man asked, drained from anxiety.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna said lowly as he saw Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi, come to get the package. The rest of his friends finally caught up to Tsuna. "So that's where it was going."

"Juudaime." Gokudera said absently.

"Tsuna-san." Haru added.

"Thank you for your help everyone but…I have to go talk to the police." Tsuna announced, with his shoulders shaking. The other's looked on, sullenly.

"The Police? But why?" asked an unknown voice.

"B-Because I killed…wait, what?" Tsuna said, stumbling over his words as noticed he didn't know that voice.

"Nice to meet you, Decimo." greeted the voice that belonged to the…dead corpse?

"H-He came back to life!" Tsuna exclaimed and the others were shocked.

"Oh this is too weird." Anna and Arisa said in unison.

"This is Moretti the Murdered." Reborn said appearing beside the revived corpse dude.

"The Murdered?" Tsuna asked.

"Moretti is a Vongola special agent who can use the _Adios_ which allows him to intentionally stop his heart and go into a deceased state." Reborn explained.

"So he wasn't dead?!" Tsuna asked and Reborn nodded. Tsuna couldn't understand why Reborn would do that. He said that he couldn't resist because Moretti was in Japan and wanted to show his _Adios _to the Vongola Tenth.

"There were other ways of doing that. You didn't have to lie to me!" Tsuna scolded.

"You didn't know? Every April there is one day where you can lie."

"That's April 1st! April Fool's Day!"

"To me, every day is April Fool's Day." Reborn admitted and everyone sweat dropped.

"That's terrible!" Tsuna whined dropping to his knees at the notion that his day of hell was just a joke.

**I-Pin: Back at the Sawada residence…**

Kyoko sat patiently in Tsuna's room alone. "Tsuna-kun and the others sure are taking their time." She said absently looking out the large hole that was once a window.

* * *

Sooooo there it is. My creativity was super low dudes but it happens so eh. Anyways until next time...Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people! Chapter 7 here! Let me tell you this whole chapter was born after I played an intense game of Just Dance with my sister, two days ago, and music I listened to on my phone. Imma let you see for yourself what my randomness created lol. You may proceed :)...

Oh yeah, I still don't own KHR but I want to send a special happy birthday to my best friend, whose becoming an old lady with each passing second, eva. m. forte 16! Love ya!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Battle of Tolerance! Omnivore vs. Carnivore!

Mei, Anna and the Tsukiji sisters walked to the front gates of Namimori Middle when they saw Kusakabe Tetsuya, the vice president of the Disciplinary Committee, standing there. He said that Arisa's presence was required in the Reception room upon arrival. The girl groaned but departed from her friends and followed after the pompadoured teenager. As they ventured through the halls of the third year building, eyes stared with curious sympathy as the new girl followed behind the Disciplinary member, thinking she was going to receive harsh punishment. She really hoped she didn't. That would be troublesome.

"Here we are, Tsukiji-san." Tetsuya announced as the two stood in front of the door. He offered a shockingly calm smile to the raven haired female. "Don't worry, Kyo-san isn't in a bad mood. He just has an important question to ask you."

"O-Oh! Umm, thank you for the heads up, Kusakabe-kun." Arisa replied with widened pale mint eyes. She hadn't quite recovered from the shock of his comforting smile. She expected him to be another caveman like idiot but apparently he actually had depth behind his demeanor. The girl guessed she should take her own advice of not judging a book by its cover. As the vice president walked down the hall, Arisa slid the door open cautiously. She saw the head prefect who requested her presence, leaning casually against his desk with his arms crossed. His black jacket wasn't around his shoulders, instead hanging on the back of the leather swivel chair revealing just the white long sleeve button down. "You wanted to see me, Hibari-san?" she asked.

"Choose a size." Hibari ordered calmly nodding his head towards the far corner of the room. Arisa raised a fine eyebrow in confusion before following the boys steel gaze. There was a clothes rack with multiple retro, black Disciplinary uniform jackets presumably in different sizes.

"Umm, what's going on?" Arisa asked, scared of the answer.

"You're being inducted into the Disciplinary Committee, omnivore." Hibari explained officially. Arisa blinked at Hibari. He blinked back at her. Then…she started laughing, hysterically. "Did I say something amusing, omnivore?"

"No, well not really, I suppose. I appreciate that I've been promoted from herbivore to omnivore; it defines me much more effectively. And, you know that I've admitted to respecting and admiring you as a highly skilled combatant but you know how I feel about your club." Arisa stated wiping the tears from her eyes while smiling. "I mean I gave you three reasons on my first day." She added referring to the three members she defeated.

"I am aware of that occurrence, which in turn caused those herbivores to be forcefully removed from the Committee." the prefect informed coolly and Arisa was scared to ask what actually happened to them. "You have proven that you are a much more useful than those weaklings." In his eyes, not only was she physically capable of enforcing discipline but she was also mentally proficient. When Kusakabe gave him an analysis of the new student, he was informed that the Tsukiji female was ranked second in the third year class and a teacher favorite because of her organization skills and work ethic which was exactly what he needed. Hibari was usually overloaded with documentation regarding student citations, school damages, and even school budgeting because the student council was a useless pack of herbivores. The girl would decrease the work load significantly and efficiently.

"While I am flattered by the prospect of me joining the Committee being favoring, I'm still going to need some convincing on how I would be a beneficiary." Arisa said.

Hibari raised a dark eyebrow at the female. What could be more beneficial than being able to say she was a part of the Disciplinary Committee? He didn't understand why she needed added reason. She was a confusing omnivore. "As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, you would be allowed permission to being excused from class." This was the big money answer for the girl. She hated History class. The teacher annoyed her because he was so monotone and boring that she actually fell asleep in a class a few times, along with the rest of the class. She would find any way to get out of class, believing she was more than capable of learning about past events on her own.

"Okay, I'm in since I'm desperate to get out of boring History lectures, but I do have a couple of conditions to inform you about." Arisa began and Hibari sighed, lowly. What did this annoying omnivore want now? "First of all, I can't promise to be of use every day since my prior goal was to join the girls' soccer team. And lastly, I won't wear the Committee uniform or the infamous pompadour since it's not the most appealing to my taste but I will wear the armband because it's the best looking thing."

"Your conditions aren't absurd so I guess they won't be a problem." Hibari replied, picking up the red armband that lay on his desk. He handed it to Arisa for her to pin it to the left arm of her navy blue cardigan.

"Well its official now, too bad I won't be here that long." Arisa announced.

"What are you going on about, omnivore?"

"I believe our ideals will clash since you're very impatient and controlling. Eventually, I would be able to get to you and you would revoke my membership." she answered in her honest opinion.

"Are you calling me weak?" the skylark growled.

"Are you saying that I'm wrong to think that?" the girl retorted with a question of her own. "If so, we can make this interesting."

"What game are you planning?"

"It's more of a bet. I say you won't last two days when dealing with me." Arisa declared. "If I am wrong, I will oblige to your leadership and will fight you when you want. If I am right, then I get bragging rights and freedom to leave. Do you accept the test of tolerance?"

"Hn. You're on, omnivore." Hibari smirked, brimming with confidence.

Arisa chuckled. "Very well, the challenge begins after school today. Bring you're A game." she in departing, heading towards the door and heading out into the hallway. As she walked to class her classroom, her face formed a wide smirk.

"_This should be good."_

**Mei: After school…**

He wanted to bang his head in.

He, Hibari Kyoya, the notoriously fearsome Disciplinary president, the demon of Namimori, wanted to bang his head in so hard that he wouldn't be able to process anything from the inflicted pain.

All because of some omnivorous female sitting at a desk beside his own.

He would commend her for her ability to toy with people's minds, which would be very useful later on. The fact that he wasn't exempt to the rule was also rather impressive but also very excruciating at the moment. And he couldn't do anything about it because of the stupid challenge he accepted, which was even more unbearable.

Damn his pride.

Damn _her._

For the past hour and a half, the omnivore decided that she wanted to listen to music so she could finish filing the papers on her desk and he had no qualms saying otherwise. It wasn't bad until she decided to start rapping the lyrics of whatever American song she was listening to while awkwardly chest pumping in her seat. The song was not appropriate for listening to on school grounds. And she sounded horrible. He couldn't decide on what she sounded like to be exact but so far he equated it to a whale that's been shot and groaning in agony. He did appreciate the fact that she gave variety each time she sang the, what she declared, hip hop classic.

There was the original English version…

"I like big butts an' I cannot lie! You otha brothas can't deny! That when a girl walks in wit' an itty bitty waist an' a round thing in yo face. You get SPRUNG!"

The cat version…

"Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew! Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew! Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew! Mew mew MEOW!"

There was the bird version…because Hibird decided to fly in and observe her insanity…

"Chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp! Chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp! Chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp! Chirp chirp TWEET!"

And, his personal favorite, the shark version…

"I got big teeth and I cannot lie! You tasty humans can't deny! That when a dude dives in wit' a suit an' a fin, it's a good bet he's gonna die! WOOH!"

It almost made him smirk, had he no exterior control over his body. The lyrics pretty much summed up the truth regarding the ultimate carnivores of the sea. There were also many more versions which included the Japanese, the Spanish and even the African Shona language translation. He had a gut feeling that she was faking it because no one could possibly be this bad in his mind. But, she was so convincing that it was hard to tell. He just wanted her stop and when she finally did, the prefect couldn't stop himself from looking at her with a slightly surprised expression. Was there a god?

"It's time for me to leave now, Hibari-san. I'll see you the same time tomorrow." Arisa smiled before leaving the reception room. Once she slid the door shut, Hibari released a withheld sigh. The long awaited silence…now he needed to go bite something to death.

Arisa walked down the hall in deep thought. She was sure she got to him but his exterior was so solid that it was hard to tell. She wanted to get a reaction out of him, even if it was just a little. Tomorrow, she would definitely up her game.

**Hibari: Where is this Sir Mix-a-lot herbivore? I will bite him to death…**

**Anna: Why would you want to do that to the creator of the original twerk anthem?**

**Hibari: ….twerk….?**

**Anna: Pfft…Hibari just said twerk. What is this world coming to?**

He wanted to kill her.

That is, if he didn't kill himself first.

Not only did she purposely mess up the patrolling during her free period, the omnivore came to the reception room after school with another song that showcased her glorious singing voice, note heavy sarcasm. She was even worse than yesterday. She came singing a tune by One Direction, a pack of five herbivores that he swore he would one day bite to death. He's had many run-ins with the boy band, from the many confiscations of merchandise he's done in the past, but he actually felt bad for them.

"And we danced all night to the best song ever! We knew every line now I can't remember! How it goes but I know that I won't forget her! 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever! I think it went oh, oh, oh…I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah…I think it gooooooes…WOOH!"

Sounds normal enough, right? Well besides the stupid lyrics. How is it the best song ever yet they can't remember the words to the song? Stupid herbivorous idiots. But anyways, the omnivore took it to a whole new level of horrendous. Instead of singing, she improvised…with screamo. Yes screamo. One would question how someone could combine Metalcore detailing with a catchy pop song. Well Arisa gave the answer and it wasn't pleasing. It was the worst towards the end when she belted out the high note that that one herbivore Zack or whatever did, sounding just like goblin burning in hell. It actually caused his left eye to twitch for the past hour as he clenched his fist so hard his knuckles turned white, a mechanism that prevented him from doing damage to the girl. She still remained innovative and did different versions of the song, Italian, Korean…Japanese cat including an endless array of _Nya_'s while head banging, her long wavy mane flipping out of control.

She annoyed him so much. He was now grateful that it was time for her to take her leave for the day.

"I'm going to leave now." Arisa started. "But I'll be late tomorrow. My sister needs my assistance. It should only take an hour." She said in departing, frowning once she entered the hallway. Hibari Kyoya was one tough bastard. She even got annoyed with her own singing but he didn't so much as see a crumb of emotion but then again, she was banging her head like a mental case. Sighing, she declared that she would have to bring out the big guns and get more physical.

She would not lose.

**Miya: Hump day…not that meaning that, you nasties! _**

He would destroy this omnivore. Today.

He could not accept tardiness no matter what. She would have to be punished because that was one of his ultimate pet peeves. She said that whatever she had to do would take an hour…she was twenty minutes overdue. He stormed into the first and second year building ready to raise hell when the skylark heard something. Music? It was possibly the most soothing thing he's heard since this damned week began. Moving closer to the room he peaked in to see the music club free styling with their music. What shocked him the most was seeing the omnivore singing while strumming a guitar.

_Settle down with me and I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my baby_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows_

_So hold me in your arms_

_My heart's against your chest_

_Your lips pressed to my neck_

_I've fallen for your eyes_

_But they don't know me yet and this feeling I forget_

_I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved, wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love, fallen in love_

She had a nice voice. It was soothing and soulful but had an underlying power to it, just like an omnivore. A very omnivorous voice. He caught her in her act and he was relieved that she didn't really suck at singing. But he was even more excited about one other fact.

He won.

The music club ended their jam session and Arisa was the first to exit the room, sliding the door closed with a smile etched on her face. She had fun with them.

"So that's what you really sound like, omnivore?" Hibari asked leaning casually against the wall. His smirk widened seeing her flinch comically from surprise.

"How much did you hear?" Arisa asked chuckling nervously at the fact she's been caught.

"Enough to know who the victor of this little challenge is." Hibari answered as he proceeded to walk down the hall, Arisa walking beside him. "But I'll admit, it's a relief to know what you really sound like."

"Was my singing that bad?" Arisa asked giggling.

"Hn." Hibari started. "It was what I'd imagine a dying cat in heat to sound like."

"Wow that's an awful combination." Arisa laughed, heartily. "But, thank you. I've had many years dedicated to perfecting my manipulative game." She explained.

**Kusakabe: The following day after school…**

Arisa's eye twitched, violently. As soon as she came to the reception room, the girl saw her desk piled with a seemingly endless amount of papers.

"These are the papers that you've not filled out over the past three days along with my paperwork that I didn't particularly care to deal with." Hibari said smirking as the girl's face fell noticeably. This was too entertaining. "I expect this to be finished by the end of the day. Also be prepared to fight me tomorrow. I'm curious about your strange fighting style."

Arisa sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." Her eyes then gained determination as she plopped down into her chair, ready to diminish the white stacks into nothingness. Hibari left the room, heading towards the roof for nap under the sky.

"Where are all the pens?" she asked him. The cups and drawers were completely void of the writing utensil.

"Not my problem." Hibari replied smirking as he gained distance. He could play games, too.

"You conniving bastard!" he heard the omnivore yell which made the skylark chuckle.

Oh, how he loved winning.

* * *

And we twerked all night to the best song ever...who said that!? Lol sooooo yeah, this happened with the added help of Late Night television. I put in one of my favorite old school rap songs, Baby Got Back, and one of my all time favorite Ed Sheeran songs, Kiss Me. I also added in the catchy new One Direction song, Best Song Ever, which I can't decide if I hate or love but either way its been stuck in my head for the past week and I can't get it out. So if you liked this chapter, yay you rock! If you don't, One Direction made me do it (I'm looking at you Harry Styles). Adieu~...oh yeah, I did it. Changing languages on ya like a ninja...booyah!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, to my viewers and reviewers. I went to twerk, I mean work on this story and now I'm here with Chapter 8. i was originally going to post both Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 together but it seemed weird to me soooooo think of this as a double feature since I will post both chapters around the same time. I added in a little unofficial couple moment and I hope you guys enjoy the cuteness. I also added in some background about my Oc Anna so she won't seem so random to some people who in turn ask me "who she be?" (I'm talking to you eva. m. forte16). You may carry on now...I mean if you want to...

I own an art supply collection...not KHR though :/

* * *

Chapter 8: Filling Voids

It was well into the summer vacation for the students at Namimori. While some were thoroughly enjoying their vacation to the fullest, others were catching up on their summer homework, including a certain future Vongola boss. Tsuna was at the sushi bar Yamamoto's family owned with Anna and Yamamoto. They asked the upperclassman if she could help them catch up on some of their work before it piled up even more, since she had really high marks in her classes, and Anna agreed with no hesitation. Ever since Arisa, Kara, and Miya left to go see their father, brother, and grandparents in Beijing, she had been pretty much bored at home all summer and needed an escape, especially since her extreme best friend Ryohei got a summer job. Sure her mom was cool but Mei was a lazy bum who wanted to sleep the vacation away, leaving her to watch Sena the whole time. She also said that she had to finish up the last bit of her History homework so they decided to have a small study session together.

The two second years originally thought to ask Gokudera but he wasn't the best at simple explanation. When Tsuna and Yamamoto asked her, she actually took the time to break stuff down so it could be easier to understand. The two boys actually got almost all of their work done and Yamamoto didn't have to rely on gut feelings and actually knew the material. Tsuna stretched, causing the sleeves of his yellow t-shirt to crinkle, after closing his books and smiled happily at Anna whom sat across from them. She wore an aqua button down blouse, which complimented the lightness of her eyes, and gray shorts. Her long, loosely curled, sandy brown hair curtained over her arm as she concentrated on answering the question correctly. After a short moment, she lifted her head and smiled, shutting her work book in a swift motion.

"Finally!" she said with exasperation before pushing her book away from her. "Now away with you, evil History homework."

Tsuna chuckled. "Thank you so much, Anna-senpai! Without you're help I wouldn't have been able to finish as much as I did."

"Well, I wanted to be a teacher back in the day." Anna quipped.

"Really? You would make an awesome teacher." Yamamoto grinned, closing his work book at last.

"That was like a year ago! I think I'm more into technology stuff now." Anna chuckled. "But In all honesty, you guys could've done this stuff on your own. All you needed was a little guidance. Tsuna, you're too quick to say you can't do something but when you actually took the time to do it, you are in control. And you, Yama-chan!" she said pointedly, causing the boy to flinch in surprise. "Stop using your gut feeling for everything even if you know the actual answer. You're smarter than what you let on and what your grades show."

Yamamoto laughed guiltily and Anna rolled her eyes with a small smile. Suddenly, Anna felt her leg get attacked by a small weight. Looking down, she saw Sena's chubby smiling face and big forest green eyes staring back at her. Chuckling, Anna lifted Sena up and placed the three year old next to her in the booth.

"Why're you back so soon, Sena-chan? I thought you wanted to see Tsuyoshi-ojisan do some super cool ninja-style sushi cutting?" Anna asked, brushing the little girl's curly hair behind her ear. She had to watch Sena, again, while her mom worked at the restaurant and Mei went out shopping with Kyoko and Haru. The toddler was good company around the teenagers. While the three worked hard on their summer homework, Sena concentrated even harder on coloring in her coloring book, trying and succeeding in staying inside the lines. But, like many other toddlers, her mind could only stay focused for so long and she started talking about anything ranging from cookies to dolls. She even started saying she was a magician and made her hands glow blue, waving them in the air. Anna freaked and told her to not do that in public or her sisters would be sad, knowing how much Sena looked up to them, while Tsuna and Yamamoto looked around to make sure the few people in the sushi shop didn't see. Eventually, Sena left to go to the sushi bar once she saw Yamamoto's dad do some tricks.

"I missed Tuna-nii and Keshi-nii." The toddler answered. Oh yeah, Sena declared her love for Yamamoto and Tsuna, or Keshi and Tuna in her own words. It was so cute. She shared her crayons with both of them and it was the sixty-four pack. Yeah, it was that legit.

"You guys are so popular with the ladies." Anna snickered while Tsuna blushed brightly and Yamamoto chuckled. Tsuyoshi walked up to the table and placed two containers in front of Anna, a smile on his face.

"Here's the sushi that you ordered, Anna-chan." He said.

"Thank you, Tsuyoshi-ojisan. How much do I owe you?" Anna asked pulling out her wallet. Tsuyoshi waved his hands up dismissively with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house." Tsuyoshi smiled at the girl. Anna's eyes went wide. Was he serious?

"Are you sure? I mean I ordered some of the most expensive dishes on the menu." Anna asked further, remembering she ordered some spicy tuna which was a pretty pricey.

"Consider it as payment for helping out Takeshi with his school work. I've never seen him put so much effort into schoolwork until you came along." Tsuyoshi said with a smile, sending his son a look which confused the boy. "It's nice to see you can give him motivation to accomplish things other than baseball."

"Thank you so much, Tsuyoshi-ojisan! I should tutor Yama-chan more if I can get paid in free food." Anna joked and Tsuyoshi chuckled before heading back to his post to attend to other costumers. Anna opened up the sushi container to give Sena one of the shrimp tempura rolls, who in turn ate it with complete and utter joy. "My mom loves this place. She's from Okinawa and really picky when it comes to sushi, saying nothing beats the authentic stuff in Japan."

"R-Really now?" Tsuna stammered, fiddling with his thumbs and looking down. Anna raised an eyebrow not missing the Vongola Decimo's sudden shyness.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?"

"It's just that I know a lot about Arisa-senpai, Miya-chan, and Mei-chan, but when it comes to you I know next to nothing, Anna-senpai." Tsuna answered. Anna's eyes widened slightly before her features became saddened.

"I'm guessing you don't want to know if my favorite color is green or what my favorite brand of juice is, huh?" Anna asked, sadly.

"I want to know why you're involved with the mafia." Tsuna added but then he saw Anna's dejected expression. "B-But if it's uncomfortable for you, t-then you don't have to say anything!"

Anna shook her head with a sigh. "No it's fine. I've been here for nearly four months and know a lot about you guys but I'm like a person who just popped out of nowhere to you all. It's not in my right to call you my friends if I'm not completely honest." She sat up straight crossing her arm on the table top, forcing herself to smile. "So what exactly do you want to know?"

Tsuna nodded. "W-Well, what family are you apart of?" he asked, remembering Reborn telling him that Vongola had many different alliances. Yamamoto gave his full attention to the girl waiting for her answer.

Anna exhaled. "You know me as Ueda Anna, but my true birth name is Adrianna Milani and I was previously directly affiliated with the Chiavarone family." she stated.

"That's the family that Dino-san is the boss of." Tsuna stated absently.

"So you do know my brother?" Anna asked and both boys' stared at her with shock.

"E-Eh? Dino-san's your brother?!" Tsuna exclaimed in askance and Anna nodded.

"He's my half-brother since we both have different mothers. My mom was considered as one of the most talented young kick boxers in the world, being elite in _Muay Boran_. She is also a longtime friend of the Tsukiji sisters' parents, which ultimately tied her to the mafia. Eventually, she met the previous boss of Chiavarone, Stefano Milani, Dino and I's father, who asked her to join his team as one of his guardians before he fell for her and my mom gave up fighting to be his lover. Sounds pretty cliché and romantic, right? It was right up until I was born. Stefano had always wanted another boy so they could lead the family out of financial turmoil since Dino was such a weak child but he was extremely disappointed with having me, deeming me as an even weaker choice. In my younger years all I ever did was try to win his attention, even going as far as learning a few _Muay Boran_ techniques from my mother. But, no matter what I did I was never good enough to him." Anna chuckled lethargically, blinking back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She didn't want to display her pain for the whole shop to see. "My mom tried to make it work, tried to show him my worth but he wouldn't listen or change his mind. She realized that he didn't have a sense of gender equality and was repulsed that she became one of his pawns instead of a partner. He said the only way I could help the Chiavarone was by marrying into another wealthy family via arranged marriage but my mom said she would never give up my freedom that I am entitled to as a human being. We were then banished from the Chiavarone family when I was almost seven and we moved back and forth between China, Thailand and Spain, staying close to the Noble three families. I've been told that Stefano passed away about three years afterwards."

"I'm sorry, Anna-senpai." Yamamoto apologized. He couldn't imagine what he would do if his old man treated him like that, especially ever since his own mother passed away.

Anna shook her head. "Don't be, Yama-chan. When I heard of his death, I didn't cry because I lost someone who made a major impact on me, I cried because of the void that won't be filled. I mean Stefano didn't give me a chance to get to know him in a positive light or love him as father. But this is a part of life and I've come to accept it, for the most part."

"Can't you reconnect with Dino-san? I'm sure he would love to see you again." Tsuna asked, confident in his brother figure's personality. Anna sent him a small smile.

"Believe me Tsuna, I've been trying for the past seven years to reconcile with Dino but I always chicken out. We've both changed and that pretty much scares me." Anna admitted. "Maybe when I'm older I won't be such a wimp but right now, I can't even process what to say or do."

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at the girl sadly but respected her feelings and didn't want to make her even more uncomfortable than she already was. Tsuna looked at his watch and was surprised by the time. It was almost supper time. Tsuna stood up and gathering his books before he bowed to his senpai. "I have to head home now but thank you so much for all the help you gave me for my homework."

Anna smiled. "Anytime, Tsuna. I'm just happy I could help." The boy left the shop after saying bye to Yamamoto. Anna scooted out of the booth and placed Sena on the floor. The little girl toddled towards the door. "I should start heading out as well. This sushi isn't going to eat itself." she turned slightly to pick up her boxes when Yamamoto pulled her arm making her stumble against his body. He wrapped his arms around her upper body in a tight hug, his head on her shoulder. Anna blinked, completely caught off guard. "Yama-chan?"

"Don't be sad, senpai. It doesn't suit you." Yamamoto stated. Anna couldn't stop the smile that formed at her friend's sweet gesture. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a subtle squeeze, nuzzling her nose into his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find something to fill that void one day."

"If I keep having friends like you, then I have no doubt about that." Anna said as they released from the hug.

Yamamoto laughed. "Now, you have to smile really big like this!" he exclaimed, pointing at his grin which went from ear to ear.

"I don't think that's possible for anyone besides you, you dork!" Anna said laughing heartily at how unbearably adorable he was. "I'll see you later, Yama-chan." She departed with a cheerful smile, grabbing the containers and holding Sena's hand once they exited the shop. Yamamoto smiled, packing up his workbooks and heading to his room.

"Takeshi." he heard Tsuyoshi call out to him and the baseball athlete turned to face him. He saw his father wearing a big smile. "You and Anna-chan are quite the pair, huh?" he asked slyly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"O-Oyaji!" Yamamoto exclaimed, flustered from his father's insinuation, before bolting out of the shop area and into his connected home. Taking off his shoes, he padded up the wooden stairs into his bedroom. After putting all of his workbooks on his desk, Yamamoto plopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Why would his old man say something like that? Sure, he and Anna hung out with each a lot over the summer. They went to at least six baseball games at Namimori Stadium, some they took a train to the neighboring town to see. Although they debated with each other over which player earned the highest statistics and was better overall, they still had a great time. Besides sharing a love for baseball, they had a lot more in common ranging from music and food. They also hung around each other a lot during the whole cruise adventure to Mafia Land. He enjoyed spending time with her because she was cool. And she was cute. Okay, if he was being completely honest, Anna was also one of the most beautiful girls he's ever met. She also smelled really good, remembering the subtle fragrance that stuck to her wherever she went. Pomegranates and Orchids, he thinks she told him once before, saying it was her favorite scent. He loved her pale azure eyes because they were his favorite color and held nothing but sincerity and a little bit of playfulness. He loved how contagious her laughs were and how melodic they sounded. He loved how she would come up with the strangest things to talk about. He loved how she could laugh at herself even in the most embarrassing situations. He loved the fact that she was willing to help anyone in need, if it was in her power.

Okay, maybe he did have feelings for her.

But he doubted she felt the same way. She was his senpai first and foremost. She didn't seem like the type to go for the immature younger guys like him, so he was almost certain he didn't have a chance with her. She did call him her little buddy after all. Sighing, he thought back to how sad she was when talking about her family and how he was able to make her laugh in her usual melody. She was one of the people he cared about very much and he vowed he would do everything in his power to make her happy so she could keep her usual cheerfulness.

Even if he was just a friend in her eyes.

* * *

_Muay Boran - _Just for the people who don't know. This is a kick boxing martial art that originated from Thailand. It's like the big daddy to some other forms of kick boxing in Thailand such as the _Muay Thai_, which the super flamboyant, incredibly hilarious and ever fabulous Lussuria (I love him if y'all can't tell) uses.

Chapter 8 complete! Now to go onto Chapter 9...ya know if you want to and all. Bye~


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I'm here with part two of my double feature aka Chapter 9! Yay! Okay this chap is the summer festival pretty much. It also tells you a little somethin' somethin' about my dear Oc Mei. Also I added in another cute little Yamamoto x Anna moment in the mix. Now on to the story...

* * *

Chapter 9: The Summer Finale

**I-Pin: Hot Summer…**

**Sena: Hot, Hot Summer!**

Three days after the study session, marked the last day of summer and almost every civilian was headed to the Namimori Summer Festival. Tsuna and his friends had to come to the beach to work as lifeguards so they could help pay off the debt from the water slide Lambo broke but instead all they found was trouble. Five macho idiot lifeguards, who were Ryohei's senpai in the boxing club, started making moves on Kyoko, Haru, Mei and Anna. Mei kneed the one who came onto her in the groin and punched him in the face, surely breaking his nose. Anna warned her idiot to not touch her which made the macho idiot smirk before wrapping his arm around her waist. Yamamoto frowned at the guy ready to defend but he needn't worry since Anna chopped at the guy's pressure point and forcefully slapped him, knocking him unconscious, before casually dusting off her beach wear. The group still had to deal with the three that were harassing Kyoko and Haru. Tsuna and the others were challenged to a swimming match by the seniors when trying to defend the girls' honor. The lifeguards used underhanded methods to win but in the end, Tsuna and his group came out triumphant but they still didn't have any money to repay their debt.

Tsuna sighed as he walked towards the festival with Lambo and I-Pin, since he got stuck babysitting again. He couldn't figure out what he would do to repay the debt.

"Tsuna-kun, wait up!" called a voice and he turned to see Mei running to catch up with him, a huge smile on her face. She had on a gray yukata with vertically designed patterns of purple and white peony and wisteria flowers along the body and sleeves. Her ginger locks were curled at the ends, which hung freely around her shoulders, while a white comb pinned half of her hair up, elegantly. Tsuna couldn't help the blush that rose on his cheeks. She looked so pretty and feminine. He always knew she would look cute in girly clothing because of her delicate features but she loved edgy punk fashion way too much.

"Mei-san looks very pretty!" I-Pin complimented looking up at the girl.

Mei giggled. "Thank you, I-Pin!"

"Y-Yeah, she's right Mei-chan, you do look very pretty. It's pleasantly surprising." Tsuna added looking away still flustered. If he continued to look at the Guang female, he would've seen the slight reddening of her own cheeks. He began to continuing his walking behind Lambo and I-Pin, Mei directly beside him. "You seem really excited about the festival."

"Yeah, I haven't been to one in so long but I still remember the fun I had at the first one I went to." Mei reminisced. "I've always wanted to go to one with my brother and sister but this'll be enough for now."

"You have siblings?" Tsuna asked surprised. He never knew that about the girl. He always associated the Tsukijis as her immediate family, seeing how close she was to them.

Mei nodded. "Yeah, I have a twin brother named Yun and an older sister named Min. We're really close but we don't see each other as much since our parents died. Min currently runs the Guang family while Yun hangs around Kenta-ojisan in the Tsukiji estate."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents passing." Tsuna said sympathetically.

Mei shook her head, still smiling. "I was sad at first but it happened when I was four and Kenta-ojisan said they died nobly. Plus Arisa told me something in all of her overflowing optimism that pushed me out of my grief." Mei said, her ivory face gaining a serene expression. "She said that I should never think of it as a goodbye but a prolonged hello because we would meet again eventually. They wouldn't want me to wallow in sadness but would want me to continue living on earnestly for their sake. So, I'm going to enjoy this festival for all of my family that couldn't be here with me." She grinned and Tsuna mirrored her expression, inspired by her positive outlook.

**Lambo: Rum Pum Pum Pum….Gyahahahaha!**

"All of this food from the street vendors looks so good! Lambo-san is going to eat it all!" exclaimed the little cow exclaimed as soon as the group arrived at the festival.

"I-Pin will eat a lot as well!" the girl said running at full speed behind Lambo, away from Tsuna and Mei.

"Hey, no more than 300 yen for each of you!" Tsuna shouted after them and Mei chuckled. They saw a large crowd surrounding one of the vendor stands and decided to see what was going on out of pure curiosity. "_Shooting?" _the two thought, reading the sign before catching sight of the person who drew in all of the attention.

"Reborn!" Tsuna gasped. The hitman baby loaded up the toy shotgun and with amazing accuracy knocked more than half of the prizes.

"Wrap it all up!" Reborn said afterwards and the vendor owner was overwhelmed, dropping to his knees.

"Someone took all of yesterday's profits. What can I do?" he cried, animatedly.

"Your place was hit, too? My place was as well!" said the lady running the neighboring stand. The two owners hugged each other in animated comfort. Mei and Tsuna looked at the two in sympathy. I-Pin skipped up to the two, taking them out of their previous thoughts.

"I-Pin decided what she wanted!" the girl announced, tugging on Tsuna's pants leg. She led him to a chocolate banana stand. Tsuna ordered for I-Pin and Mei and he heard the stand owners arguing about what type of chocolate they coat the banana with.

"Here you are." said one of the vendors, who turned out to be Gokudera with Yamamoto right beside him. The two teens were startled by their sudden appearance. The two males greeted the teens, saying they were glad they finally decided to show up. Tsuna was confused by what exactly they meant until Fuuta and Reborn appeared suddenly.

"The committee gave permission for us to set up a stand here to pay of the debt." Reborn explained.

"According to my rankings, chocolate bananas have been a major hit in this festival for the past five years." Fuuta added.

"Our goal is to sell five hundred bananas!" Gokudera exclaimed, pulling out a box of bananas. "Let's do our best, Juudaime!" Tsuna sweat dropped but nevertheless agreed to help.

"Don't forget to pay the lot fee." Reborn warned and Tsuna was stumped.

"It seems to be a Namimori tradition to pay the people who run this area." Gokudera explained. Mei and Tsuna paled, thinking they were getting involved with the yakuza. At that moment, Hibari appeared before the small group.

"50,000 yen." said the prefect. The males were shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Don't tell me the lot fee has to be paid to the Disciplinary Committee!" Mei stated in bafflement. What type of crazy club did her cousin get involved with? Hibari calmly explained that it was to cover the cost of operation. If they couldn't pay the cost, the Disciplinary Committee would destroy their stand. Hibari collected from the chocolate banana stand's neighboring vendor, instilling fear into the man before gracefully walking away.

"Chocolate banana, please!" called out two feminine voices. Tsuna turned and saw Kyoko and Haru, both wearing yukata. Kyoko's was a pale blue with little red fish designs around it while Haru had on a yellow one with green clovers.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!" Tsuna gasped. He thought Kyoko looked really cute in her yukata.

"It's cool that you're running a shop!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's just a shame that we probably won't be able to watch the fireworks together." Haru stated and Kyoko agreed. Gokudera handed the girls' their bananas and they smiled happily at how great they looked. "Do your best running the shop!"

"Tsuna-nii, I'm going to go watch the mikoshi!" Fuuta informed.

"In that case would you like to come with us?" Kyoko offered and Fuuta happily accepted.

"I'm going to go with them, you guys." Mei announced. "Best of luck on the shop." She said in parting, catching up to the other teenage girls and complimenting each other on their yukata. Tsuna was sad about not being able to see the fireworks but Yamamoto said they could do it if they sold all of the bananas in time. Tsuna was determined to finish. Gokudera was determined to sell but his determination was scaring away the customers. Yamamoto's easy going demeanor helped sell the chocolate bananas but he would throw in a free banana for having good attitudes, not helping in the goal of making a profit. Tsuna thought they were doomed for sure.

"I can't watch this anymore." exclaimed a voice that belonged to the teenage I-Pin, clad in a navy blue yukata with little white paper fans on them. She said that she just got back from delivering ramen to Kawahiro. She got straight to the point, saying that their undercoated bananas wouldn't do and that they should showcase the chocolate covered ones. She then added in her Feng shui incorporated styling ideas to revamp the shop. Tsuna had his doubts about it but soon, customers gradually started to pour in.

"We're on our last box of bananas, Juudaime!" Gokudera grinned. Tsuna was happy that they would actually be able to make it to the fireworks display.

"I'm sorry but can I take off for five minutes?" Yamamoto asked suddenly.

Tsuna blinked. "Sure, but why?"

"I always to do the ball throw every year. If I don't do it, I feel like I haven't been to a festival." Tsuna sweat dropped, almost positive that the baseball superstar had the ability to make street vendors cry. Tsuna allowed him to go since they were slow and Yamamoto assured he would bring back lots of prizes, confirming Tsuna's suspicions.

Yamamoto darted to the ball throwing stand in no time. Upon arrival, he saw the female who he currently had a great amount of feelings for. Anna. She didn't wear a yukata, but instead wore a dark blue button tank top with pink and white floral capri pants and dark blue canvas flats, a small pink bag attached to her back. She wore her hair straight with a pair of sunglasses on top of her head. She looked pretty but then again she would probably always look that way in his eyes. He noticed she was having a difficult time hitting the ball in the bull's-eye area, a pout adorning her face which made him chuckle. She was cute.

"Anna-senpai, when did you get here?" he asked coming towards the older female. Anna turned towards the voice, curiously before smiling brightly.

"Oh, hey Yama-chan! I got here a little bit later than Mei because I couldn't decide on which yukata to wear, so in the end I decided against it." Anna shrugged. "I was going to say hi to you guys at the chocolate banana stand but I saw that cute penguin plushie and wanted to win it. If only my arm wasn't such a loser." she added, glaring at her arm for having sucky aim.

Yamamoto laughed. "Mind if I try?" he asked. Anna smiled and motioned for him to take his turn. Like some type of possessed monster, Yamamoto kept hitting the bull's-eye with amazing precision. He racked up pretty much all of the gifts before he decided to stop.

"A-Amazing." Anna stammered, sweat dropping comically. She was starting to think her innocent friend was secretly evil and wanted to make sure the street vendor went bankrupt so he would kneel and cry before the baseball athlete. Yamamoto bowed and thanked the overwhelmed street vendor who packed up his prizes in a large white bag. "Went a little crazy there I see." she stated raising an eyebrow at the boy.

Yamamoto chuckled, rummaging through his bag. "Here you go, senpai." He said handing her a blue penguin plushie, the one she was trying to win. Her eyes went wide as she took hold of the stuffed animal before smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Yama-chan." Anna said, hugging her plushie tightly. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Yamamoto looking at her. It was strange to see his gaze so intense. "What is it, Yama-chan?" she asked and the boy turned away with a blush staining his cheeks. "What? Tell me!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

"N-Nothing." Yamamoto stammered thoroughly flustered. Anna chuckled at his sudden change in demeanor.

"You're so weird, Yama-chan." She proclaimed before wrapping her arm around his, shocking the boy. "We should head back and meet up with the others." She added as she dragged the tall baseball player to their next destination.

**I-Pin: At the chocolate banana stand…**

**Sena: D-D-D-Danger!**

Tsuna and the others had just sold the last of the chocolate bananas when Gokudera had to go to the bathroom and Reborn wanted to go dance. Tsuna decided to relax since there were no more customers. He was happy that he would be able to watch the fireworks with Kyoko-chan and the girls. Suddenly a thief came and jacked the black container that held all of their profits for today. Tsuna chased after the culprit with Lambo and I-Pin following closely behind. He ran up the steps to Namimori shrine yelling for the culprit to give back the money. He stood in shock when he saw that the culprits were the senior lifeguards from earlier.

"So you actually fell for it." Said the macho idiot leader. Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. "Our second profession is thieving and summer is the best time to make a profit. But simply taking this doesn't make me feel better!" he exclaimed and Tsuna became surrounded by the leader's large group of dangerous lackeys. Tsuna feared that he wouldn't be able to see the fireworks alive. Lambo and I-Pin immediately stood in front of Tsuna to protect him. Behind him he heard one of the lackeys scream in pain and saw that it was none other than Hibari who inflicted it.

"I thought I found a delicious little flock and it turned out to be the big catch of thieves I've been after." he smirked, menacingly.

"Who is that?" one asked.

"T-The Disciplinary Committee Leader at Namimori Middle." another asked. Tsuna began to wonder if Hibari came to save him.

"This saves me the trouble of collecting." Hibari explained with a devious expression. "The money you took will be confiscated by the Disciplinary Committee."

"_This person is so self-centered!" _Tsuna thought appalled. He turned to I-Pin and saw her blushing really hard, her Pinzu Time Bomb activating. "_Oh right, I-Pin fell for Hibari-san!_" she latched onto Lambo who tried to escape her clutches.

"Ah! Lambo-san doesn't want to explode! Get away!" screamed Lambo as he ran away but still blew up since I-Pin never let go. Tsuna and Hibari were left alone to deal with the large crowd of thieves while Reborn watched from a high tree branch. They heard more screams of pain come from the lackeys before a figure flipped and crouched behind Hibari. It was Arisa of all people. She was clad in a beige blazer with a white blouse tucked in black floral shorts and matching ankle high, lace up boots. She looked like she was ready for a fashion spread, not a brawl against a bunch of macho idiots.

"Honestly, all I expected to see were the fireworks." Arisa said standing up from her crouching position. She then flipped her raven hair with a smirk on her face. "I didn't expect that I would have the pleasure of fighting off a bunch of graceless dolts."

"Omnivore." Hibari said in greeting.

"Hey, Kyoya-san, did you miss me?" Arisa asked, coyly.

"Hn." he grunted dismissively.

Arisa pouted. "Fine. I didn't miss you either, you stupid butt-faced alien." she muttered getting into a fighting stance. Reborn smirked at the prospect of the two Disciplinary members fighting together. They'd surely make an incredibly strong team.

"Arisa-senpai!" Tsuna exclaimed, finally getting over the shock of her sudden appearance.

"Let's kick some ass, Tsuna-kun." Arisa smiled at the Vongola Decimo.

"_That's easy for you to say!" _he thought frantically. He felt nowhere near capable of doing anything compared to the incredibly strong raven duo. Reborn sensed his doubt and shot his student with a Dying Will Bullet, triggering his will to fight. The thieves didn't waiver, still confident in the fact that they could defeat three middle-school students, especially since one was a girl. An explosion went off, clouding the air with smoke before fading away to reveal Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Anna.

"Juudaime." said Gokudera.

"We've come to help, Tsuna." smirked Yamamoto, his special bat in hand

"I will thoroughly enjoy destroying these guys." Anna added pounding her fists. The group of six formed in the center of the thieves. Reborn smiled at the fact that they were doing allied combat with Hibari of all people. The group attacked the thieves giving a team effort.

**Mei: After the brawl…that I wasn't apart of…(pout)**

"They were too strong." the thieves twitched, lying in a pile of defeat. Hibari crouched and confiscated a pouch of stolen money. He noticed the black container from the chocolate banana stand but Tsuna quickly covered the box, saying he wouldn't let the prefect take the money. Yamamoto and Gokudera stood in front of him defensively.

"W-We worked really hard to earn this money." Tsuna reasoned coming out of his Dying Will Mode. "I can't let you take it!" he cried and Gokudera and Yamamoto cosigned with him. Hibari was about to make a snarky retort but he turned and noticed I-Pin. She looked sad. He smirked before turning on his heel, saying that the group owed him one. Arisa smiled, having view the whole exchange, pleasantly surprised with the fact that the demon prefect had a soft spot for children.

"Omnivore, I expect you to report back to your post once school starts tomorrow." Hibari added in parting.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Arisa waved him off, nonchalantly before he was completely out of view. Suddenly her waist was squeezed into a tight embrace by Anna.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Arisa mi amor!" the girl exclaimed comically and Arisa laughed, hugging the girl with equal strength.

"I missed you too, Anna banana!" Arisa replied before they released from the embrace. "But I must tell you that Mei is going to flip a lid." she gossiped.

"Really? Why?" Anna asked before Arisa whispered in her ear making the girl's eyes go wide as saucers upon hearing the new information. "Oh this should be interesting."

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna-nii!" the group noticed Mei, Fuuta, Haru, and Kyoko running towards. Tsuna questioned how they found them when Reborn explained that he called them there but it wasn't but it wasn't for the reason the boy thought. Fuuta explained that this was the best secret hiding spot to see fireworks, according to his rankings. Soon, the fireworks show started and everyone looked on in awe and joy.

"_Watching the fireworks together with everyone made these the most beautiful fireworks I've ever seen." _Tsuna thought, grateful for this moment with the people he cherished.

After the festival ended everyone headed home. Yamamoto insisted on walking Anna to her apartment, Gokudera walked the Kyoko and Haru home, Tsuna took the kids back to his house, while Mei and Arisa walked home together. Mei went on and on about how amazing festivals were which made Arisa chuckle at the bright mood her usually pessimistic cousin was in.

"Tadaima!" the girls said upon arrival.

"Okaerinasai!" replied a cheerful voice that belonged to a…male? Mei looked and became completely and utterly abashed when she saw the taller pale boy who had the same crimson hair and amber brown eyes that she had. "You look good, Mei Mei!"

"Y-Yun?" Mei stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, surprise?" Arisa chuckled nervously as the twins stared each other down.

* * *

Welp, this concludes my double feature. Chapter 10 will be the Varia arc. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I'M SOOOOOOOO EXCITED! (clears throat) Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. 'Til next time, Adieu~


	10. Chapter 10

Wassup, viewers! I bring you the commencement of the Varia Arc. Let me warn y'all, the next few chapters might seem a little frazzled and all over the place (that's how my brain feels) but please bare with me. Imma pull it all together( I hope XD). The beginning shows some insight on Yun (don't worry he's not thrown in here for random over creative purposes) and ends with a surprise. Enough of my jibba jabba, you can go on and read if you want...

* * *

Chapter 10: The Destined Meeting

It's been almost a week since summer ended and everyone headed back to school. The group met up with Yun, who surprised them by enrolling in the same class as Mei and the others. Tsuna and his friends were amazed by how different the two were. They loved Mei, don't get them wrong, but she was lazy, cool mannered, and extremely temperamental while Yun was hyper, super cheerful and happy-go-lucky. If they didn't look like spitting images of each other, then surely no one would've thought they were related. Everyone accepted the boy with open arms, except for Gokudera who was skeptical of everyone. Now with it being Sunday and all, Mei chose to laze around the house all day. It was a review day at school and Mei felt there was no point in going.

After showering, she threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top under a red flannel shirt. Pulling her hair into a pony tail, she bounced downstairs headed for the kitchen. She didn't expect anyone to be home or visiting for a little. Arisa had to go to school today because the "stupid demon alien" threatened to show up at her house and bite her to death. Anna went because Ryohei dragged her there so he wouldn't be in class alone. Kara started to become a little distant and started putting in extra hours at Horizon to cope. Mako took Miya and Sena to the pet store so they could get a pet for the house. Mei didn't know what Yun was doing. She still couldn't believe he was actually here.

_Arisa, Mei and Yun sat in the living room in silence. Mei stared intensely at her twin who calmly sat across from her. The red headed girl couldn't understand what was happening._

"_What are you doing here, Yun?" she asked in confusion._

"_I missed you, Mei Mei!" he proclaimed cheerfully before his eyes took on a solemn expression. "Are you not happy to see me?"_

"_No, don't you ever think that!" Mei stated, not wanting her beloved brother to feel unwanted. "I'm just shocked that you're actually here."_

_Yun laughed, happy once again. "I really wanted to see you because I felt lonely without you. So I asked Kenta-ojisan and Kai-niisan if I could come to Namimori and they approved."_

"_Really? Are they sure? I mean…" Mei began to frantically ask but Arisa held up a hand to stop her rant of worry._

"_Don't worry about it so much, Mei. Have faith in my dad and brother's decision." Arisa said in a soft assuring tone._

But she couldn't help it. Ever since their parents died, Mei always worried about him. Yun took the passing the hardest and has had his fair share of problems when it came to coping. It got so bad to the point where he had to be kept under the close watch of their uncle. Mei sighed. Maybe she was just having an older sibling complex. Yes they were twins but she came out first and was very protective of him. A little too overprotective, she supposed. He was fourteen years old after all and absolutely capable of taking care of himself. Maybe she needed to have a little faith in her brother. She nodded her head, assuring herself of not needing to worry. The redhead walked down the hall confidently and opened the door to the kitchen. She paused.

She took it back.

She had every right worry.

The kitchen was a complete and utter catastrophe. There was what seemed to be batter everywhere. Everywhere. On the walls, on the fridge, on the floors, in the sink, on the ceiling, just everywhere! The kitchen island was covered with multiple used up bags of flour and sugar, empty egg cartons, a dirty blender and plates of deformed mounds of what Mei guessed to be pancakes and charred bacon. There were also dishes and utensils laying everywhere, all dirty for the record. The culprit stood there cutting strawberries in his battered covered gray pajamas, flour on his pale cheeks, before he noticed his sister standing in the doorway.

"Mei Mei! Good morning!" Yun greeted, cheerfully.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Mei exclaimed in question.

Yun chuckled, guiltily. "I tried to make breakfast."

"So, did it attack you or what?" Mei asked still not understanding how everything got everywhere.

"I couldn't get it right the first time so I kept trying over and over again and voila!" Yun exclaimed with a sparkly aura as he held up a neatly put together plate consisting of scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon and a stack of pancakes with a strawberry smiley face on it. "I made it just for you, Mei Mei!"

Mei sighed. "Geez, you're so annoying sometimes." She said trying to be irritated but couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face as she took the plate of food, sitting down at the table to eat it. "What are you doing here anyways, Yun Yun? I mean today was a review day and all?"

"It wouldn't be fun without you there." Yun shrugged. Mei chuckled at her attached brother's statement before taking a bite out of her pancakes, the boy watching her closely. "How do they taste?" he asked nervously.

"They're delicious." Mei answered.

"That's a relief!" Yun smiled incredibly wide with a bubbly aura surrounding him.

"But you do know Kara is going to kill you once she sees you've destroyed her kitchen, right?" Mei smirked. "And who's going to have to clean all this up all by himself? That guy, Guang Yun!" she added in a sing-song tone while pointing at the boy.

"Eeeeeehh? No way!" Yun whined dejectedly with comical tears streaming down his face. Mei laughed at her brother's expense before she got a notification text on her smartphone. It was from Yamamoto. He said that they were going to go hang out downtown later on. She replied her acceptance before scarfing down the rest of her breakfast and headed to the sink of filth.

"We've been invited to hang with Tsuna-kun and the others downtown." Mei informed her brother. "I'm going to help you clean to move this process along. Consider this as payment for making a good breakfast." She smiled and Yun returned it, nodding enthusiastically before do his part of the cleaning.

**Gokudera: Downtown…**

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-san's family is coming through!" the calf boasted as Tsuna and his group walked down the street. Not only did Yamamoto invite Yun and Mei to come hang out with him, Gokudera and Tsuna, but also Haru, Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin, Reborn and Kyoko. Lambo and I-Pin began to run ahead of the group.

"Geez, I told you not to call the morons." Gokudera said to Yamamoto, clearly unpleased.

"Moron? Who are you talking about?" Haru asked, offended by his statement.

"Now it's become a crowd." Tsuna smiled with a sweat drop. "_But atleast Kyoko-chan came along with us."_ he thought, blushing as he stared at the female who smiled, cheerfully towards the five year olds.

"It shouldn't matter how big the crowd is, just as long as we get to enjoy this moment together." Mei said while Yun put his arm around her shoulder, grinning widely. Everyone turned towards the girl with smiles and she returned it, with equal enthusiasm.

"Oh, Tsuna, we're going to study really hard when we get home to cover all the stuff we missed today." Reborn informed.

"I don't wanna!" Tsuna whined. "Where's Anna-senpai when you need her?!"

"She said she was busy tutoring Sasagawa-senpai in Math." Yamamoto answered, with a minor, almost untraceable tone of disappointment.

"No way!" Tsuna continued to whimper and the others chuckled at his dramatics.

"Tsuna-nii, I want to go to the arcade!" Fuuta proclaimed.

"Want to challenge me?" Yamamoto asked.

"I won't lose." Gokudera informed.

"We won't either!" added the twins.

"Haru's good at whack-a-mole!" the Miura chimed in. Kyoko giggled at their exuberance before seemingly remembering something then looking around. Tsuna was the first to notice.

"Something wrong, Kyoko-chan?"

"Lambo-kun's not here." She stated.

"Eh, he really isn't? Where did he go?" Tsuna frantically asked. I-Pin reappeared before the group wearing her glasses.

"I-Pin found him." She said, pointing towards the pet shop. Sleeping in one of the cages was Lambo. In all honesty, he really blended in perfectly. Tsuna quickly retrieved the little boy, profusely apologizing to one of the shop employees in the process. Once Tsuna finished apologizing, he wanted to scold Lambo but the small cow went off again and ended up in a women's clothing store. He came out wearing a pink lace bra over his eyes, claiming it to be eyeball torpedoes. As the young boy fired away, Tsuna prayed that the shop workers would forgive Lambo.

Afterwards, the group went to the arcade. Fuuta, Gokudera, Yun, and Yamamoto played a shooting game against each other while Reborn tried his luck at the slot machines. Tsuna chased Lambo and I-Pin around while Kyoko, Haru, and Mei chuckled at him. Next stop on the group's relax day was to go to the music store. They listened to various tracks together even comically into singing them. Finally the group found a photo booth and took pictures. Tsuna was the center focus to each photo. He took the first with Yamamoto and Gokudera, who glared at the baseball athlete for invading the picture but smiled once the flash went off. Next was of him with Reborn and Fuuta. After, it was him, Kyoko and Haru by his sides with I-Pin and Lambo photo bombing the picture. Finally, Tsuna took a picture with Mei and Yun, the latter hugging the two so close that their faces were mushed together in an amusing way.

Lambo became thirsty and Tsuna bought him and I-Pin something to drink. As the kids sat at the table, drinking from their juice cans happily, Tsuna sighed as he used his arm to support his head on the table. He was exhausted. Looking over he saw Mei doing some crazy dance with her brother while laughing hysterically.

"_I've never seen Mei-chan smile or laugh this much. I wish I could see this side of her more often." _Tsuna thought while staring at the red headed female. Feeling his gaze, Mei turned to face him before smiling brightly and waving his way to which he returned. "_Well, all that matters is that she's smiling genuine smiles now." _he added in thought just as Kyoko sat down a can of juice, just for him.

"You must be tired, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled as she sat down across from him.

"N-No, not more than usual!" Tsuna denied, waving his hands in front of him with a blush present on his face. Kyoko giggled at him.

"I couldn't say this before but I was so relieved after you came back from Kokuyo." She admitted and Tsuna was surprised. "I thought you would come back a scarier person so I was relieved you came back as your normal self." She added.

"_I-I don't really get it but…I think she complimented me." _Tsuna thought while blushing.

"Ne, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko began to ask before she heard a loud noise close by. "What was that noise?" Tsuna turned to see what she was talking about and at that moment an explosion went off.

"What was that?!" he asked just as two more explosions went off. People started to frantically run from the area. Kyoko looked up, spotting something horrifying.

"Eh! Tsuna-kun, look at that!" she shouted, pointing upward and Tsuna looked up to see a person falling from the sky, about to land in his specific location. He screamed right before the person fell right on top of him. Tsuna fell to the ground from the sudden impact while the mysterious person, who was a boy that had light brown hair and cerulean colored eyes, sat on his stomach.

"M-My apologies." said the boy as he turned to look at Tsuna, who was groaning in pain, before his eyes took on a look of shock. "Thou…"

"_Thou? In the twenty-first century?" _he thought while rubbing his head. The rest of their group ran over to Tsuna.

"J-Juudaime!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Tsuna continued to groan while holding his head.

"Tsuna-kun, are you alright?" Kyoko asked, kneeling down beside him. Reborn walked up closer and noticed the mysterious newcomer.

"Why is he here?" the infant muttered in question.

"VOOOOI!" someone clamored. The group turned to the source of the noise and saw a man with long silver hair and black clothing. "What is this? A bunch of outsiders making a crowd. Any piece of trash that gets in my way will be cut!" the man threatened with a smirk.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked, confused and terrified.

"I feel a storm brewing." Reborn muttered. He did not like how this situation was turning out.

**Yamamoto: With Arisa-senpai and Anna-senpai…**

Arisa sighed. "What an exhausting day!" the girl claimed in exasperation as she walked down the street with Anna.

"How so?" Anna asked chuckling.

"The alien was very annoying today. Not only did he make me do a mountain of paperwork, but he also wanted to spar with me." Arisa started. "He got mad when I didn't use my _Getsuren _on him and threatened to bite me to death. So when I used _Getsuren kosei-ho: Suiryu _against him, he lost and still got mad. He really grates my nerves! And I think I got a bruise on the back of my head from the tonfa he threw at it." Arisa whimpered as she massaged the back of her cranium. "My head is too beautiful for unnecessary bruising."

Anna laughed. "Ah, the makings of the perfect middle school romance!" she gushed, teasingly. "I can see it now. The hot, bad boy, demon alien loner falling head over heels in love with the beautiful, extremely vain, mafia princess and them confessing their love to each other on the school rooftop, it would be too perfect."

"Yeah, if this was some totally messed up shoujo manga or if I lost my damn mind from smoking too much crack." Arisa answered with a scoff and Anna nearly doubled over from laughter. "I just want to strangle him and burn his stupid ass club! The only redeemable quality about being in the Disciplinary Committee is the fact that Tetsu-chan is a complete sweetheart and really easy to get along with." she said, complimenting the vice chairman.

"Don't worry. I'm sure this romance will have a happy ending. Whether it's with Hibari-kun or Kusakabe-kun, it'll work out." Anna joked.

Arisa laughed sarcastically at her best friend. "Hahaha, you think you're a comedic genius, don't you?" she asked. "Why can't the alien be bright and boisterous like a certain boxer I know." she added sighing dreamily as she thought of the male counterpart in their third year trio.

"I still can't believe you have a thing for Ryohei. I mean he's an awesome guy but not really your type." said Anna. "Well, he is weird but I always thought you would like the dark and brooding, badass type. You know, so you can be in an attractive raven couple."

"You can't help who you crush on. Remember, how you always said you would never be a cougar?" asked the Disciplinary female.

"Ah yes, I remember it like it was yesterday." Anna reminisced, when in all honesty it was pretty much yesterday when she came to the conclusion that she liked her kohai, and Arisa chuckled as they came up to the Tsukiji household.

"Tadaima!" said the girls as they took off their shoes. Miya bolted out of the living room with a huge smile on her face.

"Okaeri, Arisa-nee and Anna-nee!" the girl greeted enthusiastically. "You'll never guess who showed up to surprise us." she added. Just then a fawn tanned woman with long curly dark brown hair and olive green eyes appeared, smiling a dimpled smile.

"_Hola,_ my lovelies!" the woman greeted. The girls ran towards her, giving big hugs.

"Mama!" exclaimed Arisa.

"Aunt Tessa!" Anna added on.

Tessa laughed as she squeezed the girls in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy to see my girls are doing well!" The woman said before releasing them. "I brought along someone who wanted to see you." she enlightened and the third years looked at her questioningly. Tessa ushered them into the living room where they saw a small female child drinking tea on their sofa. She had caramel colored skin, two green and yellow stripes on her right cheek with medium length dark gray hair and big icy blue eyes. She wore a red head band with zigzags in her hair with a white oversized poncho with gray pants and white boots. Off to the side was an African penguin with a red star under his eye, eating some sardines out of a can.

"Ruva? And Zam?" Arisa spoke. "What are you guys doing here?" the small child looked up from her cup of tea and smiled at the teen.

"_Mhoroi,_ Anna and Arisa." Ruva greeted. "Destiny has brought our paths together once more."

* * *

_Mhoroi - _it means _Hello_ in Shona, a Bantu language primarily spoken in Zimbabwe. Also, Ruva's name means _flower_ in this language.

Thank you for reading. Until next time...Arrivederci~


	11. Chapter 11

Howdy, viewers. I'm here with Chapter 11, but before you go on I would just like to say something. Thank you to all the people who have favorited and followed this story thus far it really means a lot considering this is my first story and all. I'd also like to thank my ghost viewers, all 1,260 of you, because it makes me feel happy that you were interested enough in my story to click on it. I would really appreciate some feedback or some of your opinions on the story. I know its not perfect and I have somethings to work on such as having more detailing and less dialogue or finding some type of balance with it. You can tell me if you like it or if it sucks (in a respectable way of course) I'm more than willing to listen. Anyways just a big thank you and I hope y'all can take the time to review. Enough of my sentimentality. You can read on now...

* * *

Chapter 11: The Vongola Rings

"Get back!" yelled the long haired male before he swung his sword, wildly sending wind slashes to the ground. Clouds of dust and debris engulfed the teenagers and the surrounding area. They could barely see what was going on at the moment.

"Who is this guy?" Tsuna cried blocking his eyes from the dust as the man continued to swing his sword. Kyoko and Haru stared on in disbelief, not fully grasping what was going on. They felt a small hand tap their backs and turned to see Reborn and Yun behind them.

"Women and children are to be evacuated." stated the hitman.

"I'll lead the way, ne?" Yun smiled comfortingly. The girls nodded and followed his lead.

"I apologize, Sawada-dono." said mysterious male who was crouched down beside Tsuna, who looked at him in shock. "I was followed."

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked, before noticing the flickering blue flame on the mystery boy's forehead. A Dying Will Flame.

"I've finally found thee and have brought thee into a dangerous situation, such as this." The stranger apologized once more. Tsuna was still confused about who the mysterious boy was but was suddenly dragged away by the same boy. He heard Gokudera Mei and Yamamoto call out to him in the distance.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked, frantically.

We have to get to a safe place! I have something to tell thee!" the two were stopped once a large blast exploded in front of them. The long haired assassin jumped down behind them, smirking menacingly.

"Voi! Let's quit playing chase." said the long hair man. Tsuna was terrified since he was so close at the moment. "So, who is that?" he asked the other stranger.

"_He doesn't recognize Sawada-dono? Curses! I should've continued onward_." He chastised himself in thought. Tsuna started shaking from the intimidating look the assassin was throwing his way.

"Now tell me!" the assassin demanded, swinging his sword at Tsuna. The boy screamed but the mysterious boy took the hit instead and was sent flying into the store window. Tsuna called out to the boy in worry. "What's your relationship to that brat? Spill it or I'll cut you!" he demanded pointing the sword at Tsuna's face. The boy fell to the ground waving his hands frantically, consumed with terror. Sensing something, the assassin looked up to see multiple sticks of dynamite thrown his way. He quickly jumped up onto the side of a building before jumping away to avoid another round of dynamite. "What is this?" he yelled.

"Take a look at what happens when you raise a hand against him!" Gokudera yelled holding multiple sticks of dynamite in his hand. "You won't be walking away!"

"Well, it's something like that." Yamamoto added with his bat slung over his shoulder. "We'll take you on."

"Prepare yourself." Mei added in threat, her black peony card in hand.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Mei-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed in relief, glad to see his friends.

"I didn't bring it with me, but I saw my bat sitting over there." The athlete laughed obliviously. Tsuna sweatdropped, convinced that it was Reborn's doing. The silver assassin jumped down in front of the three newcomers, smirking.

"You guys are involved with him?! I don't really understand but I do know one thing for sure!" the long haired man started. "If you defy me, you'll die." he seethed.

"Right back at you, bastard!" Gokudera retorted.

"That's a sword, huh?" Yamamoto asked taking a step forward. "I'll start!"

"Please do not!" warned the mysterious injured boy. "He is not a person you can handle!" Tsuna froze in fear. Was this person simply that dangerous? He really wished Reborn was there at that moment.

"There's no time for regrets!" the long haired villain said as he charged at Yamamoto. Yamamoto's bat turned into a sword as he swung it making it cling against the man's. The baseball athlete used all of his strength to throw the assassin in the air.

"The way you swing your sword…you haven't learned a sword style!" the long haired smirked.

"What of it!" Yamamoto yelled.

"This should be a breeze then!" the silver swordsman said, flipping down and making his sword clash against Yamamoto's. Explosives were released from inside the man's weapon and hit the teenage boy, causing him to collapse from the impact.

"No, Yamamoto-kun!" Mei screamed.

"Bastard!" yelled Gokudera lighting some dynamite but he was too slow as the man cut them all in half before flipping and making his foot connect with the back of the boys head.

"Gokudera-kun!" cried Tsuna.

"Damnit!" Mei hissed. "_Guang mudan: Shuang hun!" _she shouted and her card started to glow with red qi before it took the form of a double bladed staff. She charged at the silver assailant. She spun and slashed her weapon against his and was able to force him back a little. Tsuna was impressed but also incredibly worried since the villain still had a smirk on his face.

"So, you're one of those Guang brats!" said the long hair. "Pretty weak from what I see!"

"How do you know about my family?!" the girl asked with a glare. The swordsman smirked not answering her question before charging towards the small girl. She held a defensive stance ready to attack but the swordsman's smirk widened. He bolted and kicked the girl harshly in her stomach. He sent her flying back and screaming in pain before she bounced and rolled across the ground, lying stationary at last.

"M-Mei-chan!" Tsuna stammered, horrified. "Mei-chan!"

"Voi, not even worth talking about later!" the assassin trash talked ready to attack finish off the three but the mysterious ally appeared once more and blocked the attack. "Hey, there you are, you piece of trash. Feel like spilling it now?"

"I refuse!" exclaimed the boy.

"Then this will be your grave!" the two rapidly swung and defended against one another with their weapons as Tsuna looked on helplessly. He didn't know what to do until his vision was obstructed. Oven mitts? Of course, the X Gloves! But where did they come from?

"Even If you get your palms read! Even on a hot summer day! Never take those gloves off!" Reborn said, cosplaying as a plant while standing on top of a vending machine. Tsuna demanded to know where he had been in all that time tow which Reborn said he had number of reasons, one of them being to fetch the plant costume. Tsuna called him out on his ridiculousness when they heard strained yelp come from the blue flamed ally who collapsed to the ground at that moment, his Dying Will Flame extinguished.

"You didn't think you could stop me, did you? Your nothing but a stray dog." said the swordsman who then turned to Tsuna. "I'll hear what I have to from that kid over there." He added as Reborn looked at him.

"He's at his limit." The infant said as Leon transformed into a gun and Reborn fired a bullet.

"Just die!" the assassin shouted, ready to deal a final blow but he was stopped by Tsuna. A Dying Will Mode Tsuna.

"I will defeat the long hair with my Dying Will!" he shouted shocking both the ally and assassin.

"What the…Are you the rumored Japanese?" the swordsman asked, noticing the Dying Will Flame on Tsuna's forehead and the Vongola emblem on his gloves. "So, he came to see you! What are you planning, huh? I'll have you tell me then die because you're weak!" Tsuna tried to punch the swordsman but he blocked it before slashing the boy into the building. Reborn assessed that Tsuna was no match for the assassin at his current skill level. The infant considered using his Rebuke bullet like when Tsuna fought Mukuro Rokudo but it does significant damage to the boy's body and he didn't want to risk it. Tsuna once again ran to attack the long hair but had a repeated outcome until the Dying Will Flame extinguished.

"Not good!" the boy said before making a run for it.

"How long do you intend on running away, coward?!" the silver swordsman yelled throwing more explosives at Tsuna but they were deterred from the boy by a boomerang like weapon that made them explode earlier. The long hair couldn't see anything but when the smoke cleared he noticed the boy had vanished. Behind a one of the broken tables, Tsuna and the mystery ally were panting, heavily.

"Thank you." Tsuna exhaled. "A-Are you okay?"

"Basil is my name." the ally said. "I have been ordered by my master to deliver something to you."

"To me? Who's your master?" Basil pulled out a black and gold designed box with seven rings in it. "What is this? Why are you giving this to me?" Tsuna asked not understand.

"Reborn-san knoweth what they are. He won't fight but for this he hath his own reasons." Basil said. "Please take these and run!"

"T-This is all too sudden! A-And how do you know Reborn?" Tsuna stammered right when their shield of tables exploded and the long hair appeared in front of them.

"I see how it is. This is an emergency I can't let go." He pointed the sword at the younger boys. "I need to defeat you and take those back!" Tsuna was beyond scared and confused. Why were these rings so important? "But before I take those, how would you like me to finish you off?"

"Damn it all! Thou canst give those to him, Sawada-dono!" Basil exclaimed. Tsuna had doubts considering what happened to his friends. He started to shake violently. What should he do?

"You haven't changed a bit, Superbi Squalo." said a smooth voice. Tsuna knew that voice, looking up to make sure. There stood a tall male with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes holding a black whip in his hand. He had group of men in black suits standing behind him. "Being serious against children…Aren't you embarrassed?" he added.

"D-Dino-san!" cried Tsuna. Squalo and Dino stared at each other intensely.

_"Bucking Bronco Dino!"_ Squalo thought before looking at Tsuna from the corner of his eye. _"So this kid has connections with the Chiavarone family."_

"If you continue with your little tactless game, I'll take you on." Dino threatened.

"_It'd be a hassle if I took on Bucking Bronco."_ Squalo thought before smirking. "Voi! It'd be fun to take you on here and now, Bucking Bronco, but the brass wouldn't like it if I took on the Family Alliance. So I'll just go home quietly…there's no way in hell I'd do that!" he tricked, grabbing Tsuna by his head and holding him in the air.

"Let go of Tsuna!" Dino demanded, cracking his whip at Squalo who released explosives that obstructed the Bucking Bronco's view. "Tsuna!" he shouted running out of the smoke to see both boys coughing. "Are you both okay?"

Tsuna nodded. "S-Somehow."

"Soft as always, Bucking Bronco!" Squalo said from the roof of a building, looking down on the group. "For your sake, I'll leave these kid's lives in your hands but, I will be taking these!" he added holding up the black box Tsuna once had.

"The Vongola Rings!" cried Basil. Tsuna was surprised to hear that those rings belonged to Vongola.

"See ya!" Squalo parted, flipping out of view. Basil, though injured, tried to chase after him but Dino told him to not push himself further.

"Pursuing him wouldn't be smart." Reborn said finally stepping up. Tsuna couldn't understand why he didn't help out at all but Reborn said he's not allowed to attack him. "He's in the Vongola family as well."

"Eh, Vongola almost killed me?! What's going on?!" Tsuna freaked, comically.

"Boss, they're not in good shape." informed Romario, Dino's right hand man, as he held an Injured Yamamoto up. Ivan, a close subordinate, helped Gokudera while Bono, another loyal subordinate, carried Mei.

Dino nodded as he carried an unconscious Basil. "Tsuna, let's talk later. We need to take care of their wounds."

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Mei-chan!" Tsuna called running over to the three who stirred and stood up slowly.

"Juudaime, you're safe." Gokudera said. "I'm sorry. I'll defeat him the next time I see him!"

"Maybe he's still in the area." Yamamoto said, surveying his surroundings.

"We can't do that." Mei stated, gaining the boys' attention. "We would just be in the way."

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera shouted angrily but his face sobered up once he saw her expression that was serious yet solemn.

"You should know as well as I do what the outcome would be while we are at this current level of strength." Mei said. "We would just be in the way, no matter how much we want to take revenge." she said honestly, her fists clenched at her sides. Gokudera and Yamamoto downcasted their gazes knowing that she was right.

Reborn smirked at Mei's declaration. "_Spoken like not only a true noble but a true guardian." _He thought. "Come along, Tsuna." He said turning Leon into a rope and tying it around the boy to drag him away. He told the Vongola Decimo that he should leave them be so they can calm down, noting that their blood must be boiling from such a one sided battle. Tsuna couldn't help but to agree albeit reluctantly.

**Gokudera: At Namimori Hospital…**

Basil slept peacefully in one of the hospital beds, hooked up to multiple IVs and monitors. Romario gave Dino the run down on his condition saying that his wounds weren't fatal, just shallow. Tsuna and Reborn also tagged along.

"U-Umm, what is he?" Tsuna asked. "Is he a member of Vongola?"

Dino shook his head. "No he's not but if there is one thing we can be sure of, it's that he is on your side."

"Eh? What's going on? My enemy is Vongola but my ally isn't?" Tsuna exclaimed confusedly. "Besides I don't really have any enemies or allies!"

"That doesn't seem to be the case anymore."

"It's because the rings are on the move now." Reborn spoke.

"Rings? He mentioned that as well. Something about the Vongola Rings." Tsuna said while looking at Basil.

Reborn nodded. "Yes, the official name for them is the Half Vongola rings. They were supposed to be held in a secret location for three more years. They are the Vongola family's treasure."

"Are they really expensive?" Tsuna asked.

"They are certainly priceless, but that's not all. An untold amount of blood has been spilled over these rings throughout the Vongola's long history. They're rings with a dark past."

Tsuna screeched in a comical way. "Are you serious? Maybe it's a good thing the long haired guy took them." He sighed.

Dino smiled, guiltily. "Well the thing is…I have them right here." Reborn looked on suspiciously while Tsuna screamed unbelievingly. Didn't the long haired guy steal them? How did Dino get them? The older male explained that he was given the real ones while Squalo took the fake. He also added that a certain individual told him to deliver the rings because he was the Vongola tenth.

"Stop! Halt! Cease! I have to go study for my reviews!" Tsuna quickly spoke. "I'd better do my best!" he slid to the door.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Dino called out.

"See you later, Dino-san!" Tsuna added before shutting the door, screaming down the hallway.

"Does he think he can still hide from his position?" asked Dino. Reborn sighed but turned to face the injured ally along with Dino. Basil turned out to be the bait, something he probably didn't even know about. The two thought about his master who gave the rings thinking it probably wasn't an easy decision for him to make.

"He should've just given them to Tsuna directly." Dino said looking at the box in his hand. "He came to Japan with me, along with Tessa, Ruva, and Nadia."

"So they all came." Reborn said. "_This means that this situation is much more complex than I anticipated."_

**Mei: Elsewhere in the evening…**

At Namimori's Luxury Condo Complex, located right at the heart of downtown, Kara exited the elevator while sighing. She was beat. It was a rather busy day at the restaurant again plus with it being Sunday and all they were short on workers and kitchen help. She guessed she should blame herself for that since she decided to take on more hours at work. She just had a weird feeling like she was being watched for the past few days. Mako tried to get her to talk about it but she felt like she was ridiculous just thinking about. At this moment all she cared about was taking a nice shower and going to bed.

She punched in the code to her space and disabled the alarm system as she walked in. Her place was rather large and comfy, having a very artsy feel to it being covered with paintings and artifacts she found interesting, even though most of the furniture was mainly white and black. She even had a balcony that looked out into Namimori's beautiful nightlife. The best part about living on her own was the fact that she didn't have to share her bathroom with anyone. Especially at this moment. She began to untie her white and black chef jacket before grabbing her night clothes and heading into her bathroom for her shower. After about thirty minutes she came out of the bathroom wearing a white tank top and baggy gray sweatpants. Her normally straight raven locks were in damp waves as she ran her fingers through them. Her achy muscles felt so relaxed. Now off to bed…that is until she heard a strange noise in her living room. She was on high alert at that point. Even though she was on the sixth floor which was pretty impossible for any normal human, she deduced the possibility that it was someone tied to the mafia. She stealthily walked towards the side of her door frame grabbing one of her discarded umbrellas. Leaning against the wall she listened for the slightest movement breathing really slowly. When she heard a footstep, Kara quickly ran out and swung her umbrella at the intruder who caught it with their hand. The girls eyes widened in confusion and slight fear at who broke into her home.

"S-Squalo…"

* * *

**Translation:**

_Guang mudan: Shuang hun - Light peony: Double Soul _

Chapter 11 complete! Til next time...Au revoir!


	12. Chapter 12

Surprise! I'm back with my longest chapter yet,Chapter 12! The reason being that I start college tomorrow and wanted to get this out of the way. Starting tomorrow all the way to December I'm going to post chapters irregularly, possibly ranging from one week to three weeks. Next chapter might be posted in a week or so if I'm not too busy so yeah. About this chapter, I finally reveal the ring types of my OC as well as their roles in Vongola and home tutors. Over the course of the next few chapters and during the Ring Conflict, I'm going to hint at the specific relationships between the guardians. So yep enjoy :)...

Oh and I own a perfect attendance record...not KHR though :(

Noooow you can read on lol...

* * *

Chapter 12: Training Commencement

"S-Squalo." Kara stammered still holding the handle of the umbrella that the shark assassin had a firm grasp on. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Paying a visit." Squalo smirked before roughly yanking on the umbrella, pulling Kara towards him. The young woman stumbled a little but regained her footing enough to step back. She stood in a stance and placed her hands together, ready to defend herself.

"_Getsu..." _she started but the assassin was much faster than her and was able to grab both her wrists, cancelling her attack. He slammed her against the door of her bathroom with an audible thud, earning a loud wince from the female as he pinned Kara's arms above her head. He placed his legs between hers so she wouldn't try anything sneaky and peered down intimidatingly at her smaller form. She began to struggle against his hold even though it was clearly futile. "Why are you doing this?!" she hissed before glaring up at him. Her amber eyes widened before her struggling halted. The assassin frowned down at her but his smoky eyes held so many emotions in them that called out to her, drawing her into a trance.

"Squalo…" she whispered but he silenced her by roughly capturing her lips. He kissed her with such hunger, such dominance…such passion. His kiss represented all the emotions, all the unspoken words that his eyes showcased. Kara felt intoxicated. She became submissive in his clutches and conveyed a response to his unspoken message. The forcefulness of the kiss decreased once Kara started reacting but the intensity never dimmed. He nipped her bottom lip earning a soft moan from the chef while he slowly removed his hold on her wrists, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her face as his thumb caressed her jawline. Her hands clutched the material of his black ensemble. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth as she beckoned him to continue, basking in the moment's passion. Both of their tongues engaged in a sensual tango, ravishing in the taste of each other before they slowly broke apart. Kara stood in a daze as she felt Squalo's warm breath lightly fan her face. She was enarmored by how much the swordsman wanted to say to her. He was always so awkward when it came to expressing his own personal feelings when it involved her. Through a single action they were able to be on the same page.

"It's been four years since I was able to do that." Squalo rasped shocking Kara out of her reverie. "Four years since you left Vongola without a trace to become a common pastry chef." He said peering into her eyes but Kara closed them not wanting to deal with his scrutiny.

"Oh." she replied lamely finding her hardwood floors much more intriguing. Squalo growled lowly at her response before roughly grasping her chin and tilting her head up so her amber colored eyes looked straight into his.

"Voi, Kara! All you can give me is a sorry ass 'oh'?!" Squalo scolded and Kara flinched. "What were you thinking?" he asked, giving her a pointed glare.

Kara gulped. "U-Umm, I guess I just wanted to take a spur of the moment vacation." She nervously chuckled. She squeaked when the assassin punched the door, just off to the side of her head. Well, guess that wasn't such a good choice of words.

"Don't fuck with me, Kara." Squalo seethed. "You disappeared right after you were recruited to join the Varia. You said you were going to train that younger brat of a sister but instead of that you drop from the face of the Earth for three years with no one being able to trace you and avoiding direct mafia relations for one year! Damnit, Kara, after all the training we did and the bullshit I went through to make sure you get there, what's the big fucking deal?"

"I-I'm sorry." Kara whispered.

"You're sorry?! VOII! You said…"

"I was scared, okay!" Kara exclaimed abruptly and Squalo quieted, taken off guard. "I was seventeen and didn't know what I wanted to do. I didn't have the unbreakable resolve to follow Xanxus or become the world's greatest swordsman like you. I didn't have to worry about running the Tsukiji family like Kai. Joining the Varia would've been a big responsibility that I wasn't sure I was ready for. I was torn, so I ran away." She muttered ashamed of her cowardliness. After she came back from three years at a culinary institute in Berlin, to which she used a fake identity, she kept herself really busy for a year in order to avoid the shark assassin. She dreaded what he would say to her.

"So all that talk about being a good team was only talk and nothing else, huh?" Squalo asked lowly, removing his hands off of her and taking a step back. The way he said it made Kara's heart clench in pain.

"I…Squalo, I…"

The shark turned his back to her. "It doesn't matter really. You're going to man up and join me whether you like it or not. You better teach that little brat of yours as much as you can because once I get back from Italy, I'm coming back for you." Squalo smirked at the woman from the corner of his eye. "Consider it as a direct order from the Vongola Tenth Generation since I have the rings."

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Kara asked but Squalo ran forward and leapt off the balcony. Kara ran out onto her balcony. "Squalo!" she screamed out seeing him leap across rooftops, his silver locks flowing behind him. She stared after the swordsman trail even after he was long out of view, the cool night air whipping her dark tresses gently. She guessed she should be relieved that all the awkward and suffocating tension left along with the assassin.

So, why were tears streaming down her cheeks?

**Anna: The next day…**

Tsuna ran through town at a fast speed to get to his destination. His morning was too uneventful. He thought dealing with his No Good father, Iemitsu, and his embarrassing ways was all he had to endure but it was worse. Much worse. He found one of the Vongola rings attached to a chain around his neck. He wanted nothing to do with the scary rings that those dangerous Varia assassins wanted to obtain but Reborn calmly told him that it was his destiny to have that around his neck. As if. He would give that ring back to Dino because he wanted nothing to do with it. He finally made it the hospital where he hoped the Chiavarone boss was.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna called out sliding the door open. He was surprised to see Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting there as well.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"The Chiavarone called us here." Gokudera answered. Tsuna was happy that they were okay even though they still held traces of sadness about not being able to protect him.

Yamamoto remembered something. "Something weird happened this morning!" he exclaimed rummaging in his pants pocket. Gokudera did the same thing. "I found this in my mailbox when I went to get the newspaper this morning." He said holding up a ring. A Half Vongola Ring.

"Same with me." Gokudera added also holding up a Half Vongola Ring. "I thought it might've had something to do with that guy from yesterday." Tsuna screamed because he couldn't believe it. Gokudera and Yamamoto had rings as well? This was insane! He showed them his ring as well and wondered why his friends received them.

"Because they were chosen." Dino answered, suddenly appearing beside Reborn.

"There are, on most occasions, seven Vongola rings as a core. They only hold meaning when other family members hold them." Reborn explained.

"Seven Family Members?" Tsuna asked.

"Six other people have been chosen who are deemed worthy of protecting the next Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn explained. "That ring is proof that you are a successor of Vongola."

"Don't make my choices for me!" Tsuna scolded. "Why did you drag everyone else into this?"

"Because it became everyone's destiny once they interacted with you." answered a feminine voice. All the males turned to see Arisa walk in, followed by Mei and Anna.

"Arisa-senpai! Anna-senpai! Mei-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"The Chiavarone boss requested our presence." Anna answered in monotone seriousness that made Tsuna gulp in fear. He wondered why she wasn't as effervescent as usual until he remembered her past with the Chiavarone family and the fact that Dino was present. He wished the siblings could work something out because this Anna scared him. Looking towards the blonde man, Tsuna saw the sorrow that filled his chocolate brown eyes as he stared at his baby sister who guarded her emotions.

"Anna!" Dino greeted, forcing a charming smile.

"Dino." She replied coldly. Dino winced and felt a pang in his heart. The tension was becoming too thick and surprisingly, Gokudera became the one to break it.

"A-Anyways, I'm so happy and honored!" Gokudera spoke up, a sparkly aura surrounding him. "I'm ready for this so let's do our best, Juudaime!" Tsuna couldn't believe he was happy about receiving such a dangerous accessory.

"Gokudera has the Storm ring while Yamamoto has the Rain ring." The two boy's just realized that they had different ring designs."

"What's with the whole 'Storm' and 'Rain' thing? This isn't a weather report." Tsuna inquired. Reborn stated that the first Vongola boss was said to be like the sky, colorful and accepting of all, which is why he had the Sky ring. He explained the properties of Storm and Rain as well as the other remaining rings: Thunder, Sun, Mist and Cloud. Gokudera turned towards Arisa with a smile full of anxious curiosity.

"Did you get a ring, Principessa? Which one is it?" Gokudera beamed in question.

Arisa chuckled. "I did get a Vongola ring, along with Mei. But it's not one of the core attributes."

"E-Eh? I-I'm not following." Tsuna stammered. Both girls pulled chain necklaces from their shirts that had rings attached at the end. They looked different compared to Gokudera and Yamamoto's, holding a closer resemblance to Tsuna's but still very different in appearance. Mei's ring had a black band with the Vongola emblem on the sides and a very dark crimson gem in the middle. In contrast, Arisa's had a white band with an extremely pale turquoise gem. Another difference was that the rings weren't halves but wholes.

"I was given the Vongola Ring of the Fog." Mei told the boy.

"And I was given the Vongola Ring of the Snow." Arisa added.

"Fog and Snow? They sound like weather reports but why weren't they mentioned." Tsuna asked.

"That's due to these two rings being extremely rare, only being present one generation prior." Reborn answered. "This also explains why they are completely whole because these rings choose only one person to bear it and no one else when they find someone."

"My grandfather said that some people tried to use the rings and died instantly." Arisa informed. Tsuna gulped. These rings took pickiness to a whole new level.

"Your generation is lucky Tsuna." Reborn said. "Instead of the normal seven Vongola rings, you have nine to look over as the Vongola boss but with how your rings are now-"

"Stop! Halt! Cease! Pause! I don't even want mine!" Tsuna looked towards everyone else to see who had the same feelings as him.

"Yeah. Sorry, but I play baseball so I can't wear rings." Yamamoto admitted. "Plus, I don't really understand all of this."

"Right! We can't hold onto these especially with that long hair coming back." Tsuna explained. Yamamoto and Gokudera's eyes widened a fraction.

"He's coming back?" Yamamoto asked lowly.

"Yeah. In ten days, it'll be really bad." Tsuna informed. Both boys clenched their rings tighter.

"I think I'll hang onto this!" Yamamoto said suddenly and Tsuna was baffled. "I don't think I can be satisfied with being a loser." He admitted. "Come on, Anna-senpai!" the boy exclaimed grabbing the older female's hand, pulling her along.

"W-Wait, Yama-chan slow down!" Anna stammered but the tall teen continued dragging her with a big smile on his face.

Gokudera had the same idea. "In ten days, I'll be reborn as a new man who won't put this ring to shame." He said running out of the room as well. Tsuna couldn't believe they were now excited about it. Dino commended Tsuna on motivating his candidates to train to become stronger. That wasn't his intention at all!

"We should follow their lead and do some training." Mei said to Tsuna and Arisa nodded in agreement. Reborn's yellow pacifier started to glow brightly when a small sphere of wind appeared before them. It soon dispersed to reveal none other than Ruva, who had a brightly lit white pacifier, floating alongside Zam.

"You can leave the progress of their training to me." assured the small infant girl.

"W-Who are you?" Tsuna asked trying to recover from the shock of her sudden appearance.

"This is Ruva, the Arcobaleno of the Snow. She was born in a small tribe in Zimbabwe and was gifted with the powers to control the elements involved in nature." Dino introduced. "She is a part of the Delagarza family and has trained many students from the Vongola alliances, including the Chiavarone and Noble three."

"_Mhoro,_ Tsuna." She greeted and Tsuna smiled at her. The Snow infant created an orb of water and threw it in Tsuna's face. The boy's face dropped comically and the two noble teenagers laughed.

"That's just her way of greeting people. Just be happy its not fire." Arisa explained. Tsuna wiped his wet face. Were all of Reborn's little friends this insane?

"Ruva is the best match to oversee Mei and Arisa's training since she is an expert on how energy flows through each individual body." Reborn told Tsuna. "They just need tutors to help them master their individual techniques."

"We're on our way to finding them right now." Mei said and the three smiled at the potential boss. Ruva sat on Arisa's shoulder before the three females parted ways. Tsuna still couldn't believe he was alone in not wanting to participate in this conflict.

"Well it's not the time to be optimistic just yet." said Reborn as he changed into his Elder Pao Pao boxing outfit. "We won't stand a chance if the other four guardians aren't trained properly." Tsuna wanted to know who the Vongola guardians were but Reborn assured that he knew them all very well and the potential Sun guardian was on his way.

"I-It couldn't be…" said Tsuna as he noticed the hitman baby's outfit.

"Elder Pao Pao!" exclaimed Ryohei's booming voice as he appeared. "Is it true that you'll retrain me?!" Tsuna was shocked to see Ryohei there but could understand why he was chosen as the Sun guardian since he was bright and energetic. Soon Colonello, the Arcobaleno of the Rain, and his bird Falco appeared, greeting Tsuna with a kick to the face, because Reborn asked the infant to train him. Colonello couldn't believe how weak Ryohei was but it perked the Rain Arcobaleno's interest as he handed the boxing athlete a camouflage bandana to wrap around his head, asking if he accepted his tutelage. Ryohei accepted without a doubt as the two ran out of the building. Tsuna was worried about Ryohei but Reborn assured that he was in capable hands and would come back several times stronger. Dino walked towards the door.

"Well I think I'm going to go train as well." The Chiavarone boss announced.

"You're going to be a home tutor as well?" Tsuna asked. "Are you going to fight with us?" Dino shook his head saying he couldn't do anything but this due to the family alliance, much to Tsuna's dismay.

"Well are you going to train Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?"

"Nope, I got some other problem child."

"Don't worry. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto will find perfect home tutors on their own." Reborn assured.

**Miya: With the guardians…**

_**To be a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away. The Vongola Rain Guardian.**_

Anna was finally released from Yamamoto's clutches and walked closely behind him. She didn't know why he randomly dragged her around at first until she remembered how she felt when she saw Dino. She felt anger, sadness, and confused yearning on the inside but kept up a large emotional barrier up so these feelings wouldn't surface. So she wouldn't show her weakness to the Chiavarone boss. Yamamoto being one of the people who knew her best most likely sensed her shift in persona and this was his way of making her comfortable.

He was such a dork. A big, loveable dork.

Yamamoto looked at her from over his shoulder and smiled brightly at her.

But that's why she fell for him.

The two made it to the front of the Yamamoto's family owned sushi shop. They were still closed at the moment which was perfect timing for the boy. Stepping into the dimly lit establishment, the younger teen looked around for someone.

"Oyaji, are you home?" asked Yamamoto, Anna following behind him.

"What is it, Takeshi? Did you forget something?" responded Tsuyoshi. "Your old man was having trouble cutting up the green onions."

"Hey, old man." Yamamoto started with a serious tone of voice. "Will you teach me kendo?" Tsuyoshi stopped chopping the onions and looked at Yamamoto with such a serious expression that Anna was sure Yamamoto was about to get a rude awakening.

_**Continously at the heart of attack, the furious Storm that never rests. The Vongola Storm Guardian.**_

In Namimori Middle School, Gokudera debated on whether or not to knock on the door. He clenched his teeth and raised his hand in a knocking position before turning back around. Soon the door slid open to reveal a drunken Shamal leaning against the frame.

"I was just wondering who was outside." slurred the doctor. "So it was you all along, Hayato."

"Hey, Shamal…" Gokudera said lowly.

"What? Do you want relationship advice?" asked Shamal. "My first tip is to grope them first."

"That's not it!" Gokudera denied blushing furiously at the perverted statement.

"Then what is it?"

Gokudera looked at him. "Want to make me your student?" Shamal's eyes widened a fraction.

"No, thanks. I don't have time to baby-sit a little snot nose brat." Shamal answered harshly.

"Please, I'll do anything! Just a little bit of practice every day like before." Gokudera tried to reason. Shamal walked past the boy.

"I'm already sick of you." Shamal looked at him over his shoulder. "Go home."

_**To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the family from an independent standpoint, and whom no one can ever bind. The Vongola Cloud Guardian.**_

Hibari calmly sat on the cream colored couch. The annoying omnivore didn't show up so he was bored. Yes, he admitted in his mind that she kept his day mildly intriguing. And today was their scheduled sparring day. The only thing that kept his interest at the moment was the ring that he received on his desk this morning. As he thoroughly examined it in his hand, he sensed a presence outside of his door before it quickly slid open, revealing Dino.

"So you're Hibari Kyoya."

"Who are you?" asked Hibari.

"I'm Dino. I'm like Tsuna's older brother and the actual older brother of Anna." The Chiavarone. Hm, the omnivore's herbivore friend, huh? Interesting. "I'm also Reborn's old acquaintance."

Hibari's interest peaked, significantly. "That baby's, huh? So you're strong."

"I want to talk to you about your ring with the cloud mark on it." Dino said.

"I don't care about that at all." Hibari said standing up. "Just as long as I get to bite you to death."

"Problem child, indeed. Fine, this will expedite things." Dino said holding up his whip.

_**Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area. The Vongola Sun Guardian.**_

Both Ryohei and Colonello were lying under the sun on top of one of the mountains.

"Master." said Ryohei.

"What is it, hey?" asked Colonello.

"We've been doing this for hours already. When will the training begin?"

"It's already begun, hey. Training to stop your body."

Ryohei shot up. "What are you saying? That definitely won't make me stronger!"

"Normally, but since you have so much power, your body needs something else." Colonello explained. "Keep lying down, hey!" Ryohei obliged. His master knew what was best and he trusted Elder Pao Pao judgment.

_**To obstruct the family from danger, the thick Fog that appears in any form to defend even in harsh circumstances. The Vongola Fog Guardian.**_

Mei went to Namimori's basketball club to look for her other half. She knew their practice had just ended so he should be free. Walking towards the equipment room, she saw Yun putting away the last of the basketballs before wiping his sweaty brow. The boy looked over towards the door and saw her.

"Hi, Mei Mei!" Yun smiled brightly. "What brings you here?"

"Yun, can you train me?" Mei asked in a determined voice.

Yun's bright disposition vanished only to be replaced with one of sorrow. "I can't." he answered lowly.

"Yun Yun, please. You're the strongest _Guang mudan _user in the clan!" Mei begged. "Please, Yun."

"I-I can't do it, Mei Mei." Yun said shaking his head.

"If this is about what happened all those years ago…"

"I'm sorry, Mei Mei. I-I have to go." Yun said in parting as he walked past his twin.

"Yun…" she whispered, looking at the departing back of her brother, the traumatized prince.

_**The elegant Snow that blissfully devotes themself to the family and fiercely attacks any opposition with chilling grace. The Vongola Snow Guardian. **_

Kara was in her condo, sprawled out on her sofa. She decided to take a much needed day off from the restaurant, what with everything that happened last night. She couldn't get the silver assassin out of her head. She replayed every word he said to her over and over in her head. He confused her. What did he mean by saying he had the rings? There was no way her grandfather would allow that, right? Even if it involved _him. _The more stumped she became; the more her mind played the memories of the past. Memories she didn't want to resurface.

_"Voi, Kara, we will be the ultimate team one day and eliminate all the trash and scum who dare to cross Vongola! Just you wait and see!"_

Kara felt a pang in her heart and squeezed her eyes shut so no more tears would fall. She cried enough already. But she was upset with how much of a coward she was. The young woman had problems with commitment. She used the Varia excuse, but in the end that wasn't the case. It was Squalo. The serious feelings he felt for her, scared Kara. She feared that if she went to Varia she would prove herself as not up to his expectations. Now here she lied in regret, knowing that she made the wrong decision and doubted she could atone for it.

A knock on the door broke Kara out of her thought process. "Kara, it's me." Arisa? What could she want during the middle of a school day? Standing up, she went to open the door. Not only Arisa was standing there but Ruva as well.

"Hey, Master Ruva and Arisa, what brings you here?" she asked her little sister and mentor from years ago.

"I need help with mastering the _Getsuren kosei-ho._" Arisa explained. "Can you teach me?" Kara stared at the girl with slightly wide eyes. So the time finally came.

Kara nodded. "Very well then. We can head to the training area now." She stated seriously. Her inner turmoil would have to be put on hold.

_**Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, Thunder, Fog, and Snow, the Sky influences, understands and accepts them all. The Vongola Sky Boss.**_

Tsuna couldn't believe Hibari received a ring as well. No matter how strong and scary the prefect was, the guy disliked grouping together. Especially since he deemed them as weak herbivores. Reborn explained that that is why he was chosen to be the Cloud Guardian and that Dino would handle the rest.

"Dino-san and Hibari-san…are you sure they'll be alright?" Tsuna asked. Reborn told him that he didn't have the time to be worrying about anyone else and should focus on his own training since he was weaker than the Varia in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Strapped in a vest covered in Dying Will Bullets, Reborn shot Tsuna with a bullet, despite the boy's protest.

"Reborn! I'll train with my Dying Will!" shouted Tsuna, as he ran down the street in his yellow polka dot boxers.

"Give it your all." Reborn said looking after his student. "If you lose in the battle of succession, you and all of your friends will be brought down."

* * *

Well, there it is,the end of Chapter 12. Yeah, Squalo and Kara had something going on back in the day (I thought it would've been a cool thing to look into so don't kill me XO). I used Snow(bet y'all never saw that one before lmao). My reason (and its a damn good reason) is...because I like the snow and think its pretty XD and I am a child of winter but I don't plan on making Arisa the typical Snow Guardian. With Mei, I'm going to try and do justice for my little Fog Guardian. Also, I'm going to add in some couple-y cute moments. To be honest, I think Yamamoto and Anna is going to happen first (they're my cute little couple that I say aww to like every time I write them together 'cause they're my Bubble Couple lol I'll explain that later) but the others are fair game and I'm not sure which will happen next. Well, that's all for now.


	13. Chapter 13

What up, peoples! I'm back~ I was suppose to finish this chapter a few days ago but I had to finish homework for my school so yeah. Anyways this chapter focuses mainly on Arisa and a little bit of Mei and Anna. Oh and I put in a Hibari x Arisa moment because it was time for it to happen in my book (lol). Anyways enjoy (I hope)...

* * *

Chapter 13: Embrace

The end of the school day arrived at Namimori Middle School and students were now engaging in their after school activities. At the moment, the Namimori Girls' Soccer team participated in a mock game amongst themselves. The star players, Anna and Arisa, were playing goalies so the other players could build up their skills and be a challenge to the opposing teams. They weren't on a undefeated winning streak for nothing. But today wasn't the most effective, since Arisa's mind wasn't on the game but elsewhere. The girl couldn't stop thinking about her training session, or the lack thereof.

_At the Tsukiji household, Arisa sat down in front of Kara and Ruva. They had a private training field connected to their backyard, for instances such as this. She sat down patiently waiting for them to say something but they were deeply analyzing. It made her fidgety._

_ "So what type of technique are you going to show me? Do you need me to change into the garbs?" Arisa asked. The Tsukiji, as well as the other noble families have special garbs they wear. The training garbs help to regulate the flow of qi energy throughout the individual._

_ "No, not at this moment." Kara spoke up in what felt like forever to the young teen. "To start off your training, I want you to show me the Getsuren kosei-ho: Suiryu in the largest form you can muster."_

_ "Okay!" Arisa said nodding. While concentrating really hard, she formed an aqua sphere which was about the size of a beach ball before the girl's hands started to shake and the water disappeared. The teen was noticeably exhausted as she panted, heavily._

_ Kara sighed. "Just as I thought."_

_ "What do you mean?" Arisa asked, still panting._

_ "Your struggle with the Getsuren kosei-ho is almost unbearable. The lotus represents the harmony of mind and soul. Getsuren shusei-ho focuses on the mind, which you mastered in record time. The problem is that you're lacking or ignoring something in your soul that is hindering your ability to learn and master Getsuren kosei-ho." Kara told her little sister as she walked passed her towards the house, Ruva right beside her. "Until, you figure out what your soul lacks, I can't teach you anything."_

Arisa was stumped about what her sister meant. What did Kara mean by lack of soul? She always thought of herself as a spirited person but apparently she didn't know anything. Arisa hated not knowing anything. Suddenly, she felt a force, a soccer ball to be exact, collide with her stomach making her fall into the goalie net behind her, before doubling over into the grass. A bunch of worried female voices called out to her.

"Tsukiji-chan!"

"Arisa-san!"

"Senpai!"

She felt a gentle hand place itself on her back as someone crouched down next to her. Arisa looked up to see Anna, who was giving her a worried look. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I just lost focus for like second." Arisa chuckled lightly as she stood up. Anna stood as well and gave her a look that said she wasn't convinced. "Stop worrying so much and let's get back to practicing, okay?" the girl added. Anna sighed, knowing the Tsukiji was stubborn and didn't like indulging her tough personal issues to anyone, even her closest friends and family, and walked back to her side of the field. Anna was almost certain that it had to do with the training with Kara but she wasn't going to delve into it. Well, for now atleast.

From the rooftop of the third year building, Hibari watched over the female soccer team's practice. They weren't an embarrassment to watch ever since the omnivore and her herbivore companion joined. The prefect would even go as far as saying they were just as enjoyable as the baseball team. But this practice was much more lackluster than the others which held high intensity and it was all because of the omnivore. He could tell she wasn't focused. In fact, she was far more annoying than she usually was, being closed off and depressed instead of her vain and overly optimistic know-it-all self. It irked him. He didn't know why it irked him but it did and that pissed him off even more. He knew it had to do with being insufficient in her Disciplinary duties and dampening his will to fight. There was no other explanation for it.

"Yo, Kyoya." The prefect turned to see the blonde Italian herbivore and his subordinate. "Are you ready to learn about the Cloud ring now?"

Hibari turned to face Dino, an arrogant smirk on his face. "No." he answered, holding up his tonfa. Maybe biting this Bronco idiot to death would take his mind off the troublesome girl. All Dino could do was sigh at his hardheaded student as he took out his whip.

**Reborn: After practice…**

Arisa and Anna walked home together after practice ended and Mei tagged along because she decided to catch up on some assignments she missed. Anna only tagged along with the cousins for a little before taking a detour to Yamamoto's sushi place. Dino would send a bunch of his subordinates to her apartment so they could convince her that she could talk to him. Her stubborn logic was that if he really cared, he would send his stupid ass over and reconcile face to face. Anna needed to just get away from the Chiavarone drama and what better way to do it then by chilling with her favorite middle school athlete. At the moment though, he was training to learn an ancient sword technique and she would just patiently watch in a corner, admiring how fast he would master a stance.

Once the Ueda departed, both nobles walked to the house with slumped shoulders. The girls were practically in the same boat. Mei still couldn't get Yun to train her even though she practically begged him every chance she got. The boy would avoid her like the plague every chance he got and it made Mei feel bad that she made her younger twin uncomfortable.

"Arisa, do you think I made the wrong decision when asking Yun to train me?" Mei asked the older teen. "I mean I know he's still somewhat traumatized when it comes to the topic of our parents but he's the strongest user of the _Guang mudan._ I just don't know what to do."

"Well, I don't think you should feel bad about asking him. I just think it'll take a little time for him to believe he can keep control." Arisa explained. "This is still the same Yun Yun who would climb every mountain and cross every sea for you. He'll come through, I strongly believe it."

"I just wish he would've come to a little bit faster. I mean even the suicidal squid brain started training." Mei sighed. It was true. Gokudera was able to get Shamal to train him if he promised not to have such an urge to die. "Anyways, how's your training going along?"

"Umm, it's on hold right now. Kara gave me some homework to do before we started anything." Arisa answered.

Mei nodded with a smile on her face. "Well, I bet once you're done with this homework Kara gave you, you're going to have this insanely pretty and powerful technique." Mei chuckled. "Then again, it's to be expected from the Tsukiji prodigy but I won't be too far behind you, Yun or no Yun." Mei declared. Arisa smiled at her little cousin with a twinge of sadness. Mei, even though she had competitiveness with her, always admired and had high expectations for Arisa. The upperclassman didn't want to disappoint the younger. She didn't want to disappoint Tsuna and the others but she had no idea of what to look for. It shouldn't be this hard but it was.

The girls finally arrived home and were greeted by Tessa holding Sena to her hip. Their new Siberian husky puppy that Miya and Sena picked out at the pet store, Aoi, ran over to Arisa happily. The pup became the most attached to the Snow guardian for some reason even though Miya and Sena picked her out. Crouching down, Arisa gently pat the little one on her white and gray furred head.

"Dinner will be ready in a few so go ahead and get ready." Tessa told the two. "We're having Vietnamese."

"Okay!" answered the girl's, Mei being much more enthusiastic compared to Arisa and Tessa caught on to that. She heard about her training session with Kara and hated seeing her charismatic daughter so depressed. She wanted to help but knew she was stubborn. Just like her.

"Hey, Ari." the woman called out and her middle child stopped midway on the staircase. "Is everything okay? You're noticeably less lively compared to every other day."

"It's nothing, really. Just the same amount of teen angst any other mafia kid would go through." Arisa shrugged. "I'm sure it'll run its course and be over with." The girl added before continuing up the stairs, Aoi following after her. Tessa sighed. Yeah, she was just like her.

Mei made it up to her room and walked inside. She was surprised by the fact that she saw her brother sitting on her bed. Setting her bag against the lavender of her walls, she stared at him with bafflement. "What are you doing here, Yun? Are you okay?"

"I'll train you." Yun said looking at her seriously.

"C-Come again?" Mei sputtered.

"I'll help you with your training. I still have my fears about fighting but not being able to help my sister in her time of need, makes me sick to my stomach." Yun explained, heartfelt in his tone. "I'll do everything I can to help you to succeed." He added and felt a sudden impact of Mei hugging in bone crushing grip.

"Thank you so much, Yun-Yun." Mei thanked before placing both of her hands on his shoulders. "We can ask Miya to supervise if it makes you feel more comfortable, okay?" Mei assured and Yun smiled, nodding in agreement. Arisa heard the whole conversation from the hallway. Her fist clenched and her raven hair shadowed over her eyes as she walked to her room, gently closing the door. Slowly sliding down the cherry wood, Arisa brought her knees up to her chest, pale eyes looking on in sorrow. Aoi whimpered slightly, nuzzling against the girl to cheer her up but to no avail. She was slowly being left behind and didn't know what to do about it.

**Colonello: At Namimori Middle, hey!**

Hibari leisurely patrolled the school grounds when every other student went home for the day. The foreign idiot didn't bother him as much today which was also a plus. It was fairly peaceful. Well except for the lingering thoughts about the annoying omnivore. He noticed the dramatic change in her persona which aggravated him. She didn't even bother showing up for her Disciplinary obligations. He would punish her for her defiant impudence.

As he continued his patrol in the first year building, he heard soft noises from the edge of the hallway. Who could still be on the premises? He would bite the herbivores to death for loitering in his school. Coming closer to noise, the Cloud guardian distinguished it as a tune from a piano. Outside of the music room, Hibari slowly slid the door open to see none other than the omnivore. Why wasn't he surprised? He seemed to be able to learn something about her when she least expects it. As he slipped into the room, the omnivore didn't seem to notice his presence. It seemed like she was in a trance. Her pale features were sullen as she played the sad yet beautiful melody. Hibari calmly leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, silently listening to her play. The Tsukiji was clearly dexterous when playing the classical instrument but it still aggravated the skylark, no matter how graceful. Why was she so annoyingly sullen?

The girl finished the arrangement with a sigh when Hibari decided to make his presence known. "So you play the piano as well?"

Arisa glanced over at the prefect, unperturbed by his presence. "Yeah, my grandfather taught me to play along with the violin." She answered. "He said it was a way he could express himself in his highest and lowest points."

"So that piece…"

"…was Beethoven's _Sonata Pathetique 2__nd__ movement_." Arisa finished for the prefect. "It kind of sums up how I feel. Pathetic."

Hibari frowned. "Explain yourself, omnivore." He demanded. "Why have you become increasingly more annoying the past three days?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, Kyoya-san."

"Obviously, doing the opposite isn't achieving anything either. So speak." Hibari ordered. "I'll beat the truth out of you if I have to."

The Snow Guardian sighed before fiddling with the ring pendant at the end of her necklace. Hibari noticed it was very similar to the ring he found in his office only more intricate in coloring. "I was supposed to receive help from my sister but she told me I had to do some sort of self-discovery because I lacked something in my being. I've been trying to understamd what I'm supposed to assess but I have not the slightest idea and it sucks." Arisa said, clutching her skirt. "I feel like I'm being left behind, like I'll just end up being a burden to everyone when it truly matters which I fear might happen. God, I hate feeling so weak." Arisa choked out, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. Hibari's stomach tensed strangely, probably from the overwhelming annoyance he felt towards the girl at the moment.

Arisa couldn't believe she was crying. She hated crying. In her opinion, it made her look utterly horrid and unsightly. But even worse she was doing this in front of Hibari of all people. Even though she complained about him nearly every day, the prefect was one of the people she greatly admired and used as a muse when it came to power. She wanted to be someone strong enough for Hibari to accept as a comrade without hesitancy. So much for that. Suddenly, Arisa felt an added weight accompany her on the piano bench. Her head shot up and she turned to see Hibari sitting next to her. Pale green eyes expressing confusion, Arisa stared at the skylark as he grazed his fingertips over the black and white keys. Then he did something even more shocking…he started playing. The melody he produced was actually Arisa's favorite Beethoven piece, _Moonlight Sonata, _no faults just pure perfection_. _Who knew he could play the piano so well? Forever an alien.

"Do you know why I call you an omnivore?" he asked while he played.

"I'm guessing it's not because I love steak so, no I don't." Arisa replied.

"When you fight, I see a carnivore. Your strength and skill is not bad compared to others I've seen. This is countered by your herbivorous personality. How you always want to help those weak pack of herbivores that are around that baby. How you are incredibly soft when it comes to initiating disciplinary action. How you always have the constant need to prove yourself. Very herbivorous." Hibari stated and sighed, lowly. "But, I guess you wouldn't be your usual annoying self if you weren't."

"Umm, okay?" Arisa answered, unsurely. Was the word 'annoying' some type of term of endearment with this guy? His weirdness never ceased to amaze her.

"You're an omnivore because of your vulnerability to certain circumstances, no matter how much you deny it. So stop being an idiot and just embrace that fact." Hibari stated matter-of-factly as he finished the composition. "Not everyone has the qualifications to distinguish themselves as carnivores, like myself. It's just a sad reality we live in." Hibari added and Arisa giggled. It was funny seeing Hibari's inner diva appear. The girl assessed what the prefect had told her and came to a major realization. Of course it made sense now!

"Vulnerability?" she said absently, staring at Hibari's profile.

"Hn?" Hibari grunted, turning slightly so his sharp gray eyes could stare into her pale ones. What was she going on about? The next thing he knew, the omnivore had wrapped her arms around his neck in hug. Hibari tensed at the action, completely caught off guard. What was she thinking?

"Thank you, Kyoya-san!" she said with a blindingly bright smile. She jumped up from the bench and rushed to the door. "I'll finish up the paperwork I missed and have it on your desk by tomorrow!" Arisa added, waving to the Cloud guardian before rushing down the hall and out the building.

Hibari blinked, still trying to comprehend what just happened. Well atleast she was back to her bearable annoying self.

_**The Cloud that stirs the Snow's inner flurry, creating an ultimate team opposing forces fear.**_

"So, Hibari and Arisa are getting along well." Iemitsu said, observing the scene between the ravens from window of the music room. "That'll be one of the strongest duos of the Vongola guardians. Don't you agree, Tessa?" he asked the woman who leaned against the wall on the other side of the window.

"Yeah, it's pretty cute to actually witness their interaction." answered Tessa with a sigh. "They grow up so fast."

Iemitsu nodded. "My adorable son has two cute girlfriend candidates now."

"Three, counting my cute niece." Tessa chimed. "Who knew little Tsuna would grow up to be a Casanova?" she chuckled while the man shook his head with a smile.

**Ruva: Downtown…**

Kara was, at that moment, in her kitchen with savory aromas swirling in the area. She made Mongolian beef, something she had been dying to have all week. She plated her white rice, next her green and red peppers and finally, the tenderly cut steak to top it all off. Her mouth salivated at her delectable creation. Sitting on the stool at her kitchen island, she picked up her chopsticks ready to dive in.

Knock. Knock.

Kara groaned loudly. "_Perfect timing."_ she thought heading to the door. Opening it, she saw her little runt of a sister panting heavily. "Umm, hey Arisa?"

"I ran all the way here from Namimori Middle School just to tell you I've finally figured out what was lacking in my soul." Arisa said steadying her breaths.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Kara asked her interest piqued.

"I know that I always want to prove myself as this incredibly strong person. Someone who never wants to show weakness, who never wants to receive help from anyone. I always tried to be this type of faultless muse that instills confidence in everyone so they won't be troubled. But I can't be no matter how much I try." Arisa said before she smiled lightly. "But, an alien told me that no matter how noble my actions, I still have my own insecurities and vulnerabilities that I shouldn't ignore but embrace."

Kara smiled, tilting the teens head up. "Trust me you couldn't be deemed weak by anyone. But, embracing your vulnerabilities will make you even more powerful because the unison of mind and soul is the ultimate power. This was the first thing Master Ruva taught her students." she said. "Well I guess we can officially start your training tomorrow."

"Yes!" exclaimed Arisa as she threw her hands up in triumph when suddenly her stomach roared incredibly loud completely scaring Kara. Arisa blushed a brilliant red. "Sorry about that. I haven't eaten anything all day." she laughed nervously.

Kara laughed. "I just made some Mongolian beef and have a Strawberry Swiss roll cake in the fridge." She didn't need to say anymore as the Snow guardian bolted towards her kitchen. Kara chuckled once more as she closed the door before following after her younger glutton.

**Miya: With Anna-nee…**

Anna sat on her bed doing her homework while listening to music on her phone. She didn't have to train like her other friends so she might as well not fall behind in her studies. She did feel kind of left out with not being in the ring conflict with the others but she would give her undying support to the nine destined youths. A soft rapping on her door broke her concentration. Looking up, her pale beryl eyes saw a beautiful woman with tanned skin, hip length chocolate brown hair, and light sage green eyes wearing a green long sleeve shirt and black pants with a teal Indian silk scarf wrapped around her neck, leaning against her door. Anna was surprised to see the Hindi woman who she hasn't seen in years, smiling at her.

"Nadia…"

* * *

So there it is. In a way, it didn't turn out the way I wanted exactly but I've read worse so whatevs. Beethoven has been my muse for study and work completion during school so I paid respect to him in this chapter because he was a true original gangsta. Mongolian beef was my stomach's muse (Not even sorry :P). On a final note, I hope my American viewers had a good Labor Day and for my International viewers I hope y'all just had a great day. Also I hope the fanfiction community can help in stopping SOPA because I am tired of the government feeling they have a say to my individual rights first as a woman and now as an innovator. Not cool. So sign the petition if you want your voice heard and if you love expressing your creativity as much as I love to. Well until next time...Adios~


	14. The Life and Times of WInter E

Author Note

Once upon a time, in a distant land called Ohio there lived a writer named Winter E., who cherished the Anime/Manga Universe which she followed through the magic of electronic devices and the interconnected web. She really loved visiting the realm of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, where babies worked for the mafia and carried around guns, even went as far as righting a story for it on the Grand Arch of Fanfiction, but she was now a college freshmen who wanted to do really well in her courses, especially Honors English and Psychology. Thus, she departed from the universe and hit the research books that went in depth about pop culture.

For three weeks she worked her butt off to write five freaking essays, all required to be a minimum of 3000 words (which she found particularly hard since it didn't pertain to anime). When she finished, Sir English Teacher Man awarded her with 95-99's on them and Winter E. shouted "Hazaah! Time to turn upeth!" So she ventured into the Anime/Manga Universe once again but did not return to the Grand Arch of Fanfiction for she ventured into new and old realms that brought memories of nostalgia and pure bliss.

The first realm was the Bleach realm, where people are shinigami and fly and Winter E. loves the art work of the land which brought back memories of childhood. The next realm was a new one called the Free! Realm, where there are nothing but absolutely beautiful swimmer boys with sexy bodies (ooh-la-la). Afterwards there was the realm of Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, which is about stuff that is too awesome for words. And lastly, there was the final realm, the Kuroko no Basuke, which had more super cute boys and revolved around a tiger and a shadow and was about basketball, which was a sport Winter E. actually liked a lot. She fell in love with the realms to the point where she wanted to write stories for three out of four of them. But alas, she started to miss KHR realm when she got random Hibari feels. So she decided to log into the Grand Arch of Fanfiction and saw that her story had almost 3000 views and 7 new followers. She blurted out "Oh crapeth! I need to write more!"

The End

Sooooo the moral of this story is that I didn't abandon this story just college and hot anime boys distracted me. So I will upload Chap. 14 when I remember where I was going with it. 'Til we meet again…Adieu!


End file.
